PALAVRAS DO CORAÇÃO BXE
by Ludroffer
Summary: Quando decidir seguir o coração? O que é certo fazer depois de se magoar? Abandonar os sonhos? Lutar? Desistir? Seguir em frente? Quando dois caminhos se cruzam muitas coisas acontecem, mas no final apenas uma coisa será importante.
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 – Voltar a Viver

**Genteeee!!! Estou me aventurando a escrever essa Fic, espero que consiga agradar. Mas, please, me digam o que estão começo foi dificil de fazer, mas a história já está meio que definida...pró.vai ser melhor...(acho...) \O/**

Sexta-feira, final de tarde na cidade de São Paulo é o mesmo que trânsito, muito trânsito...Legal, isso estava ajudando muito, eu já tinha saido atrasada do escritório, não ía conseguir chegar à tempo na casa de indo fazer uma viagem de fim de semana para a cidade maravilhosa, Rio de Janeiro, que eu não conheç já estava atrasada, liguei e disse que a encontraria na rodoviária, sim, nós íamos de ônibus, como é época de alta temporada, as passagens de avião estão caríssimas e só teria disponibilidade para sábado no final da manhã, e queriamos aproveitar o máximo que pudessemos, porque segunda tenho que estar de volta ao trabalho. É claro que ela queria ír de carro, mas como o Japer não poderia ir, consegui convencê-la, pois quem iria dirigir? Sem contar que chegariamos muito cansadas e uma de nós não iria poder beber, e não tive que argumentar mais nada...

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 25 terminei um relacionamento de muitos anos, foi um processo muito dificil até decidir realmente pelo fim. Eu me deixei de lado e vivia em função da pessoa, que me usou como muito, mas agora estou curada, porque hoje vejo que não era amor, e sim uma doença. Com ele eu me transformei em uma pessoa solitária, não sorria, não saia, não fazia nada sem a sua "autorização".Fui usada e humilhada, mas agora estou livre, me sentia livre.

Mas no começo não foi tão fácil, pois assim que me decidi ele não parou de correr atrás de mim, dizendo que tinha mudado, que me amava, que não cometeria mais erros, e várias outras promessas...Até em casamento me pediu, algo que eu desejei por muito tempo e ele sempre arrumava desculpas, queria até que tivessemos um filho, aff, foi até engraçado, e por um momento até fiquei em dúvida, e se as promessas fossem verdadeiras? – mas era só não fazer o que ele queria que ele mostrava realmente quem era, e não me deixei iludir.

Procurei uma casa e comecei uma nova vida, queria apenas ficar em paz, não precisar dar satisfação de tudo o que eu fosse foi também solitário, afinal, eu tinha me afastado dos amigos e minha familia tinha mudado recentemente para uma outra cidade. Aproveitei esse período para auto-conhecimento, li muitos livros, fiz alguns cursos e aos poucos fui retomando minha vida, até aula de dança de salão eu fiz, eu simplesmente adorava dançar.

Mas apesar de tudo, sentia que estava faltando algo...

Rosalie e Jasper Hale são meus melhores amigos desde sempre,Rose e Jazz para os mais í é modelo fotográfica e Jazz faz um trabalho e outro, mas não é o que ele gosta, ele é formado em publicidade, prefere trabalhar atrás das câmeras e não à frente, e quando tudo isso aconteceu eles estavam passando um tempo no Japão a trabalho, para uma marca famosa de perfumes, eles são gêmeos e lindos...a perfeição de beleza se traduz com aqueles dois: loiros, altos, corpo escultural...

Rose se sente culpada por eu ter ficado só em um momento tão dificil, e por mais que eu diga que ela esta se culpando à toa, ela quer me recompensar. Prá ela o que está faltando em minha vida é sair, beijar na boca sem compromisso, me divertir, e confesso que concordo com ela, mas ela que não sonhe com isso, senão vai arrumar um trilhão de coisas para fazer-mos, e vcs não tem idéia do que está mulher é capaz, ela não me deixaria em paz. E foi graças a essa sua vontade de me ver melhor que ela armou essa viagem de fim de semana, com promessas de muitos gatos, baladas e diversão. Jazz não podia ir pois já tinha marcado uma seção de fotos, eu até queria adiar, mas quem disse que ela me ouviu? Disse que depois voltariamos com ele, mas que não iria adiar e ponto.

Loira dificil...

Eu até estou empolgada com isso, pois acreditem, eu já fui uma adolescente completamente baladeira, já beijei muito, e não sou boba não, mas o problema é que essa fase já passou, e depois de tudo que aconteceu não consigo me imaginar beijando por beijar, pois isso não iria preencher o vazio que estou sentindo, e prá ser bem sincera, tinha medo de voltar a vida de festas, bebidas e muita gente que na verdade não representavam nada, pois ía dormir deprimida e com o mesmo vazio...

Dei por mim quando o taxista me cutucou,devia já ter me chamado algumas vezes, já estavamos na rodoviária e Rose já me esperava com uma cara entediada e com 3 enormes malas. Fiquei me perguntando mentalmente se eu tinha entendido bem o fato de que nossa viagem era de apenas um fim de semana, pois pela bagagem que ela levava, dava, para pelo menos,passarmos um mês.

Típico dela.

Paguei o motorista e recusei o troco pelo fato dele ter conseguido chegar rápido conforme me prometera, o que aceitou com um sorriso no rosto e desceu para me ajudar com a mala.

Rose como sempre estava linda, com uma calça leggin e um vestidinho soltinho preto e com seus saltos altíssimos, algo que ela não precisava, pois já era um mulherão sem eles. Vi pelo rabo de olho a cara de babão do motorista quando viu que ela estava comigo.

-Nossa Bella, achei que não ia chegar mais - disse apontado para o relógio – te liguei umas trezentas vezes e só dava caixa postal.

-Juro que não ouvi tocar – disse pegando o celular da bolsa e confirmando as suas trezentas ligações perdidas. – Além de ter saído atrasada o trânsito está terrivel e se não fosse o motorista com seu conhecimento de São Paulo estava perdida. – disse já colocando minha mala no ombro.

- Vc só trouxe essa mala? – perguntou me olhando horrorizada.

-Vc trouxe por nós duas.-ri e agradeci ao motorista que não parava de babar,foi quando me dei conta que não teriamos como levar as malas da minha querida, e exagerada, amiga.

- Agora me diga,Rose , como vamos levar todas essas malas? Achei que fosse só um fim de semana. – disse irônica.

- Bella, prá tudo nessa vida se dá um jeito, e vc vai me agradecer depois, pois com essa malinha que vc trouxe, tenho certeza que vai precisar dos meus tesouros aqui. – disse rindo...

Rose era muito esperta, e percebi o que ela quis dizer sobre dar um jeito quando chamou três rapazes que estavam babando por ela, e fez olhinhos pidões e sofrimento, como ela conseguia mentir assim com a cara mais deslavada do mundo? Acho que ela estava na profissão errada, deveria ser atriz.

- Garotos, tudo bem?

- T-Tudo-o-o!!! – Eles gaguejaram em coro e eu tive que me segurar para não rir, alias, gargalhar na cara deles.

- Eu e minha amiga precisamos chegar na plataforma onde sai o ônibus para o Rio de Janeiro, será que vcs poderiam nos ajudar? – e deu uma piscadinha para eles, bingo, conseguiu o que queria.

Cada um levou uma mala, e eu e Rose fomos seguindo atrás...pela cara que eles estavam, as malas deveriam estar bem pesadas, com a ajuda chegamos rapidinho e o ônibus iria sair em dez minutos, afinal estavamos adiantadas e como forma de agradecer os pobres garotos, Rose deu um beijinho em cada um, o que teve de ser imitado por mim, e eles sairam de lá com caras de quem tinham ganhada na loteria, afinal, quando uma loira daquelas, de capa de revista faria isso com eles??? N-U-N-Q-U-I-N-H-A!!!

- Rose, vc não presta!!! – disse rindo...

Colocamos as malas no compartimento,entregamos as passagens para o motorista que verificou e nos encaminhou aos nossos lugares, o ônibus não estava cheio e assim que Rose apareceu no corredor um grupo de rapazes que estavam no fundo começaram a assoviar...já estava acostumada com a reação dos machos ao vê-la, no começo até me sentia mal, pq eu estava bem longe de ser como ela, mas somos tão amigas que a inveja nunca teve lugar entre nós. Fomos sentar em nossos respectivos lugares e começamos a conversar banalidades...ela me disse que tinha conseguido nos colocar na lista VIP de uma boate e que hoje iriamos nós divertir...Resolvi descansar um pouco, pois o dia tinha sido longo, estava acordada desde as 6h da manhã e tinha ido dormir depois da 1h, ou seja, dormi apenas 5horas e afinal, eram seis horas de viagem, iriamos chegar lá quase meia noite, e precisava estar disposta. Coloquei meu Ipod e peguei rapidamente no algumas vezes pelo caminho, mas estava tão cansada que voltava logo a dormir. Já era a segunda parada que faríamos e resolvi levantar e esticar as pernas, não esva mais aguentando ficar sentada.

Comprei uma água e dois energéticos e Rose tinha ído ao banheiro, depois os garotos chegaram e ficaram conversando com a gente, eles eram bem legais, mas muito saidinhos... estavam louquinhos pela Rose... mas tinha um moreninho, que era bem bonitinho por sinal, que não parava de cantá-la, ele se achava o tal e não parava de dizer sobre as suas "qualidades", não tinha ido com a cara dele e quando menos esperava, vi os dois aos beijos...minha amiga não perdia tempo...o nome dele era Pablo...e quando entramos no ônibus adivinha quem estava sentado no meu lugar? Como assim???

Eu teria que ir lá pro fundo com um bando de homens que eu mal conhecia??? E que só estavam falando em "pegadas"??? Não estava afim mesmo!!! Dei duas batidinhas em seu ombro com o dedo indicador.

- Será que você poderia acabar com a seção amasso e liberar o meu lugar? Perguntei com um tom bem irônico, não sei explicar, mas não tinha ido com a cara do sujeitinho.

- Poxa gatinha, me deixa ser feliz e vai sentar lá atrás no meu lugar,vai? -Perguntou o infeliz apontando para onde estavam os seus amigos. Olhei bem para a cara dele, olhe prá Rose e voltei a encará-lo, pensando se seria educada ou não.

- Querido, esse é o MEU lugar, mas se ela quiser te acompanhar não tem problema algum, vc vai acompanhá-lo Rose? – perguntei com um tom de voz que ela percebeu que eu não tava prá brincadeira, mas percebi que ela queria se livrar também do infeliz.

- Não posso deixar minha amiga aqui sozinha, a gente se fala depois Pablo.

- Não faz isso gatinha, vai me deixar na seca o resto da viagem?

- Sinto muito, mas fica prá uma próxima vez. – Rose disse revirando os olhos, enquanto eu esperava o dondoco sair do meu lugar.

- Então a gente se fala na próxima parada. – e agarrou minha amiga novamente, dando um daqueles beijos de desentupidor de pias e sai indo para trás, mas sem antes me dar um olhar mortal, que eu não me importei nem um pouco, pois retribui com uma intensidade ainda maior.

O restante da viagem foi tranquilo, mesmo porque estavamos na primeira classe.Já não consegui dormi, e fiquei conversando com Rose o que iriamos fazer esses dias. Hoje iriamos para a tal boate onde iria acontecer uma festa de lançamento de aparelho celular de uma operadora de telefônia, pelo que ela falou seria "a" festa, e só teria gente importante...quem sabe não encontro um ator gatinho prá dar uns beijos? Rose disse detalhadamente o que ela ía vestir e claro, eu não saí ilesa disso, pois ela disse que tinha comprado uma roupa especialmente prá mim...confesso que fiquei com medo, pois vocês não tem idéia como a Rose é.

Chegamos no Rio quase meia noite, pegamos um táxi e fomos para o hotel, antes Rose teve que se livrar do garoto chiclete, mas eu achei bem feito, quem manda beijar o primeiro que aparece, mas ela sabia se virar muito bem...FATO.

Quando chegamos em nosso quarto, fomos diretamente tomar um banho rápido,primeiro ela e depois eu. Quando saí do banho ela já estava magnifica em um pretinho que deixava seus corpo ainda mais em evidência, seu cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo bem alto, sua maquiagem era suave, na boca apenas um gloss e nos pés uma sandalia de saltos altíssimos.

- Está mesmo vestida prá matar, heim? – disse brincalhona – só espero que eu não tenha que usar um salto dessa altura.

- Pode ficar tranquila que não será tão alto – disse me mostrando a belezinha – e você também irá arrasar! - e me mostrou o que eu iria vestir. Realmente minha amiga tinha um ótimo gosto, mas definitivamente eu não queria ir de vestido.

- Rose...vestido??? Eu não vou com essa roupa curta desse jeito!

- Bella, vamos parar com a frescura, veste e se não ficar legal você coloca outra. – eu já sabia que esta briga estava perdida...

O vestido era um tomara que caia em listras azuis e brancas, e uma sandália de salto médio. Coloquei e fui me olhar no espelho que tinha no banheiro, e...até que ficou bonito.

- Não sei como você pode querer esconder esse corpo, o que é bonito tem que ser mostrado. – Rose disse sorrindo divertida,enquando eu revirava os olhos, afinal, o que eu era comparada à ela? – e vamos logo te maquiar que o tempo tá passando. – completou.

Demos uma secada em meu cabelo e ele ficou levemente desalinhado, nos lábios apenas um gloss para realçar minha boca e nos olhos apenas rímel e lápis, que realçou bastante meu olhar. Quando terminei de me arrumar,tive que dar o braço a torcer, ela tinha feito um ótimo trabalho.

Tinha colocado minhas coisas na bolsa de Rose, apenas o necessário: dinheiro,cartão,documento. Rose já tinha ligado solicitando um táxi,e estavamos descendo para a recepção. O saguão do hotel estava vazio, mas os funcionários que ali estavam só faltava quebrar o pescoço para nos olhar, não posso negar que aquela reação me animou, porque não era comum eu causar esse efeito nos homens. Entramos no táxi e fomos rumo a diversão...

**N/A. Se vc chegou até aqui, não esqueça de deixar um comentário e me fazer um pouquinho feliz...devo continuar escrevendo...Tô indo pelo caminho certo...o que achou???**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - Noitada

*******************************************************************************************************

_**Poxa vida...não tive nenhum comentário! Mas sou brasileira e não desisto NUNCA!!! kkkk**_

_*********************************************************************************************************_

Tenho que confessar que estava animada para essa noitada. O ânimo de Rose era evidente, e acabou que me contagiou por completo. Não queria nada além de me divertir, o que acontecesse além disso seria lucro.

A distância do hotel à boate era bem pequena, não levamos 15 minutos. Quando chegamos percebemos que estava lotado, pois além da fila que formava na portaria, tinha um fluxo intenso de carros que parava no estacionamento. O táxista nos deixou na porta, Rose pagou e quando descemos não teve um par de olhos masculinos que não olhasse em nossa direção.

Fomos direto ao promoter que estava com a lista VIP em mãos, que depois de confirmar nossos nomes, liberou a entrada. Entramos e Rose foi me puxando em direção ao bar, precisava mesmo começar bebendo alguma coisa, não que eu fizesse isso sempre, mas hoje queria estar relaxada.

Rose fez sinal para o bartender e disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido, fiz sinal com as mão dizendo "o que pediu?", e no mesmo instante foi colocado em nossa frente dois copos com wisky e duas latas de energéticos. Não era minha bebida preferida, mas dada a situação, ficariamos mais dispostas. Misturamos tudo e com um sinal que Rose me fez com o olhar, viramos tudo de uma só fez, o que me fez engasgar...aquilo desceu queimando por onde passou, e tenho certeza que logo logo faria seu efeito, começamos a gargalhar da cena que eu tinha acabado de protagonizar.

- Vamos logo prá pista que quero me acabar – Rose disse me puxando – quero logo achar minha presa de hoje.

Tive que rir do seu comentário, e fui sendo puxada entre o amontoado de gente. Por onde a gente passava os homens olhavam, uns tentávam nos segurar, outros davam aquelas cantadas ridículas...

- Aqui está bom Bella, temos a visão de tudo – ela disse começando a dançar e me mostrando com o olhar um rapaz musculoso que estava alguns passos de onde estávamos. Entendi na hora o que ela quis dizer :aquele seria sua presa.

Comecei a dançar , já estava contagiada pela música,me virei disfarçadamente para apreciar o dito cujo, e tenho que admitir, ele era mesmo lindo. Era do tipo atleta de futebol americano, alto, musculoso, saradão. Não fazia muito o meu estilo, não gosto de tanto músculos, mas não posso negar que ele era um deus... Estava com uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta coladinha que deixava seu peitoral completamente em destaque, dava prá ver a mulherada em sua volta babando e no momento que eu fiscalizava todo o pacote, ele me pegou no fraga, senti meu sangue subir à cabeça, e me virei rapidinho, só tive tempo de ver que ele sorria descaradamente. Quando me virei prá Rose, o seu sorriso estava de orelha a orelha e seus olhos estavam na direção do bonitão.

Ficamos curtindo a música e claro que Rose começou a se "exibir" prá "presa". Dançavamos sensualmente e já começava a se formar uma roda de homens a nossa volta, literalmente babando pela nossa performance...Não estava me sentindo bem naquela situação, detesto ser o centro das atenções.

- Rose, vamos dar uma volta e beber alguma coisa, aqui tá muito calor. – disse gritando no seu ouvido para que a mesma pudesse me escutar.

- Vamos, assim eu deixo a isca para o bonitão. – disse virando e piscando para o rapaz, que sorriu e nos saudou levantando o copo de bebida que estava em suas mãos.

Voltamos ao bar e Rose pediu um drink CARIBE (**40 ml de St. Rémy/30 ml de vodka/20 ml de licor curaçau blue Stock/30 ml de suco de laranja/Soda limonada para completar/com laranja, limão e cereja p/decorar.) **eu preferi pedir um Cosmopolitan que era um pouco mais leve, e acabei bebendo quase todo o conteúdo do copo em um gole só. Eu já estava começando a me sentir alegrinha e como não tinha comido nada, não ía abusar. O calor estava infernal, só aí que eu comecei a reparar a boate, era um espaço grande, mas tinha tanta gente que mal dava prá ver a decoração.

Fomos em direção a pista, Rose ía na frente me guiando, mas no meio do caminho senti alguém me puxar pelo braço,tentei me desvencilhar,mas não tive sucesso, paramos e me virei para ver quem era o infeliz que tinha me agarrado e prá minha surpresa era o Pablo.

- Que sorte encontrar vocês por aqui – disse me largando e virando prá falar com Rose – agora a gente pode continuar do ponto em que sua amiga aí atrapalhou. – disse me dando um sorriso cínico.

- Estamos dando uma volta, depois nos encontramos – Rose respondeu, tentando se livrar do ele segurou em seu braço e começou a puxá-la para um canto que estava mais escuro.

- Você não escutou o que ela disse infeliz? – disse me colocando entre os dois

- Meu assunto não é com você – respondeu falando bem na minha cara, pude sentir o bafo de alcóol que exalava da sua boca, e era muito forte, e me empurrou para o lado – meus amigos podem dar conta de você.

Nem precisei me virar prá ver que os outros estavam ao nosso redor, todos estavam bêbados e rindo muito, um passava a mão pelo meu braço, enquanto outro segurava o cabelo de Rose. Aquilo estava me apavorando, pois eles tinham nos encurralado na parede.

- Essa vadia é minha – Pablo disse puxando Rose prá si e tentando beijá-la, na mesma hora ele foi empurrado, o que o fez ficar furioso – está com frescura agora?

Na mesma hora empurrei o filho da p*** que estava me alisando e fui prá cima do Pablo com os pulsos cerrados e diferindo tapas em seus braços, o mesmo apenas sorria, o que me fez ficar ainda mais irada. Rose estava parada, parecia que estava em estado de choque, mas ao me ver em cima do infeliz, caiu em si e tentava tirar seu braço que estava preso fortemente. Os outros ficaram apenas rindo, soltando piadinhas ao Pablo, querendo saber se ele iria dar conta de nós duas. Onde estava os seguranças desse lugar??? Será que ninguém viria nos ajudar?

- Me solta! Você está me machucando. – Rose gritou, e no mesmo instante ele me empurrou e estava pronto para agarrá-la novamente quando escutamos uma voz o ameaçando

- Você não está escutando o que as garotas estão dizendo? – perguntou o grandalhão – Ou será que vão ser homens para me enfrentar? – disse encarando um a um que estavam ainda ficou o ficou encarando prá ver se ele seria mesmo capaz de enfrentar todos eles, mas o mesmo não demonstrou uma gota de receio, pelo contrário, até me assustei quando o grandalhão pegou o infeliz pelo colarinho o erguendo do chão.

- Eu acabo com todos vocês sozinho se for o caso, mas acho melhor não desrespeitarmos mais as senhoritas aqui. – disse soltanto ele com força, que se desequilibrou e foi ao chão. Nós duas estavamos tão apavarodas que ficamos de lado segurando firme uma na mão da outra. – Agora se não tiver jeito, vou adorar quebrar sua cara, quero ver se sua valentia será a mesma não se tratando de mulher.

- Vamos cara, deixa essas minas prá lá – disse um dos rapazes que estava com ele. Mas nesse momento chegaram os seguraças que devem ter percebido pelo tumulto que tinha se formado ao nosso redor.

- Qual o problema aqui? – perguntou um grandalhão.

- Eles estavam me agarrando a força. – Rose respondeu – e se não fosse o rapaz aqui nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Isso mesmo, todos eles – eu disse apontando para os infelizes a nossa frente.

- Pode deixar que vamos cuidar disso agora. – disse empurrando o grupinho para a saída.

Meu coração estava a mil, e minha vontade era de ir embora, minha noite tinha ido por àgua abaixo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com medo de encontrar com eles lá fora.

Rose me puxou e paramos na frente do grandão.

- Muito obrigada por ter nos ajudado – ela disse já envolvendo ele em um abraço. O mesmo que foi seguido por verdadeiramente gratas pela ajuda.

- O que é isso! Não fiz nada demais. – disse sorrindo – mas ainda não me disseram seus nomes.

- Ah...desculpe. Meu nome é Rosalie Hale e minha amiga aqui é Isabella Swan. – Rose disse apontando prá mim.

- Prazer Rosalie! Isabella! – disse vindo nos dar um beijo no rosto e pegando em nossa mão. – eu sou Emmett Cullen.

- Prazer, mas pode me chamar de Rose, e ela Bella. – Rose disse.

- Vocês não querem tomar alguma coisa prá acalmar os nervos? – disse apontando em direção ao bar.

- Necessito disso! – disse surpreendendo a mim mesma, minha garganta estava seca.

Chegamos ao bar e pedi um Bluee Hawaiian (• 1 oz Rum Branco/• 1 oz Curaçau Blue/• 1 oz Mix de Côco/• 2 oz Suco de Abacaxi/• Triângulo de abacaxi e cereja para decorar/é um coquetel muito refrescante e saboroso, combinado com sua cor atraente é impossível dizer não.), e Rose fez sinal com a mão de que queria o mesmo. Assim que o bartender nos trouxe dei um longo gole.

Começamos a conversar e ele nos disse que estava acompanhado dos seus irmãos, eles estavam em uma aréa reservada para convidados que era localizado no mesanino do lado esquerdo, onde tinha a vista de toda a pista de dança. Ele disse que a agência da sua familia é que era responsável pela campanha do celular que estava sendo lançado, ele disse que não morava no Brasil e que estava aqui apenas para o lançamento. O clima entre ele e Rose era evidente, aproveitei para ir ao banheiro, e eles teriam um espaço para flertarem livremente.

O banheiro estava cheio, lavei as mãos e passei na nuca, o que teve um efeito refrescante. Me olhei no espelho e não estava nada mal. Fiz uma horinha prá deixar o casalzinho mais a vontade, se eu bem conhecia minha amiga, daquela toca ía sair coelho.

Não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa ao chegar no bar e encontrar os dois aos beijos, fiquei ao lado deles observando a pista, e os dois estavam tão concentrados no beijo que nem notaram minha presença.

- hum,hum – pigarriei, me fazendo notar – já voltei – disse sorrindo aos dois, que me olhavam com cara de bobos.

- Bella, o Emmett nos convidou prá ficar com eles, vamos? – Rose perguntou com olhinhos pidões.

- E eu tenho escolha? – disse revirando os olhos.

- Vocês vão gostar dos meus irmãos. – ele disse nos conduzindo em direção a escada que dava acesso ao mesanino.

- Eu não vou ficar segurando vela prá vocês, né? – perguntei.

- Não se preocupe Bella, só Edward é que está acompanhado, minha irmã Alice te fará companhia. Só espero que você tenha paciência, pois a ãna fala que é uma maravilha. Com ela ao seu lado, pelo menos de tédio é que não vai morrer. – tive que rir do modo divertido que ele falou.

Assim que chegamos a baixinha veio saltitante em nossa direção.

- Poxa Emm, como você demorou! – disse dando um leve tapa no ombro do irmão e reparando que ele não estava sozinho disse – agora entendi o motivo. Prazer, eu sou Alice! – fomos surpreendidas com o abraço que ela nos deu.

- O-oi, eu sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella! – eu disse não conseguindo conter o sorriso, ela tinha uma alegria contagiante – e essa é Rosalie Hale.

- Oi! Pode me chamar de Rose! – mal acabamos de nos apresentar e fomos puxadas em direção à um casal que estava se agarrando em um sofá que estava num canto.

- Edward! Edward! Será que dá prá vocês pararem de se agarrar um pouco! – disse puxando a camisa do irmão.

Meu coração parou no momento em que meus olhos encontraram os dele.

**N/A. Vamos ajudar a dar ânimo a essa história? É muito simples, deixe um recadinho dizendo o que está achando, seja lá o que for. Só assim saberei se devo mudar ou não, sei que não escrevo beeeeem, mas tô me esforçando.**

**Bjks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – À primeira vista**

*******************************************************************************************************

_**Poxa vida...vamos comentar povoOOOooo! Mesmo que seja prá dizer que tudo isso tá uma merd*...**_

_*********************************************************************************************************_

Naquele momento meu mundo parou. Não sabia se tinha passado segundos,horas ou dias, mas ao encontrar aquele par de olhos toda a noção que eu tinha do mundo ao meu redor se perdeu. Seus olhos pareciam ter um imã, ou ser dotado de um poder hipnotizante, senti meu coração acelerar e minhas pernas não se sustentarem como deveriam... Com muito esforço quebrei o contato visual entre nós dois, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice sentava entre o casal..

- Rose, Bella, esse é nosso irmão Edward – disse sorrindo prá mim, será que ela tinha percebido algo? – e essa aqui é Tanya, uma _**amiga **_da familia – disse enfatizando bem a palavra **amiga.**

- Prazer! – disse levantando e cumprimentando Rose, e em seguida à mim. No momento em que ele pegou minha mão foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado entre nossos corpos, nossos olhares se cruzaram e o que tinha ali era surpresa, curiosidade. Não sei quanto tempo teriamos ficado assim, mas ....

- Olá, eu sou a Tanya! – disse pegando a minha mão da de Edward e me encarando com cara de poucos amigos e logo a soltando, com certeza eu deveria estar corada – Agora que já foram feitas as apresentações, se me dão licença, estávamos ocupados antes de vocês chegarem. – disse puxando Edward pela mão e beijando-o.

- Não liguem para a Tanya, é o último dia dela na cidade e está um grude com meu irmão. – disse sorrindo. – Mas venham, vamos beber alguma coisa.

- Já estamos abastecidas – disse sorrindo e apontando o copo em uma de minhas mãos – mas podemos ir dançar, pois daqui a pouco outro casal irá nos mandar passear – a puxei pelo braço e fomos dançar.

A baixinha era mesmo animada. Ficamos dançando e conversando e posso dizer que em poucos minutos sabia TUDO sobre a vida dela! Quando digo tudo, é **TUDO** mesmo!!! Me contou que eles moravam em Forks, uma cidadezinha minúscula no estado de Washigton, Estados Unidos. Pelo que ela disse era bem diferente daqui, pois lá chovia quase o ano todo, fazia muito frio e o sol raramente aparecia. Disse que seus pais gostavam muito de lá, por isso ainda estavam lá, que na época da faculdade ela e os irmãos pensaram em não voltar, mas acabaram desistindo, seus pais diziam que as raizes da familia Cullen estava lá. Eles trabalhavam em Seatle, que tinha um clima mais amêno e ficava umas 2 horas de Forks, na agência de publicidade da familia, mas ela queria na verdade abrir uma boutique. Disse que nem ela, nem os irmãos eram comprometidos, mas que os dois irmãos eram muito galinhas e que não tinha uma só garota que não sonhasse em tê-los como namorados e sei lá mais o quê. Eu já estava ficando tonta com tanta informação, quando eu falava uma frase, ela completava com mais cinco.

Emmett tinha razão, era mesmo impossível morrer de tédio com Alice. Ela era pequena,mais baixa que os meus 1,63, pele bem branca,magra, com cabelos bem pretos ,que destacavam ainda mais seu tom de pele, curtos, picotado e desfiado para todas as direções. Ela parecia uma fadinha, estava vestida com um vestido preto e bem soltinho e com sandálias de saltos altíssimos. Era o oposto dos irmãos; Emmett e Edward erão bem altos.

E por falar neles, Emmett estava com Rose em um dos sofás, e estavam muito bem por sinal. Não se desgrudavam. Edward e Tanya parecia que a qualquer momento iram fazer sexo ali mesmo,os dois estavam pegando fogo. Não posso negar que me incomodava, muito mais do que eu queria. Por mais que eu lutasse contra, meu olhar era direcionado à eles a cada cinco minutos. E foi em um desses momentos que nossos olhares se encontraram, eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo, devia estar mais vermelha que um tomate, mas não consegui desviar o olhar. Ele beijava o pescoço de Tanya e me encarava. Aquilo me exitava ao mesmo tempo que me deixava com raiva, dele por ser tão cachorro,e de mim por entrar no joguinho dele e fazer também papel de cachorra, ELE ESTAVA ACOMPANHADO!!! Minha conciência não parava de gritar isso prá mim, mas meu Deus, o que estava acontecendo? Alice que estava falando não sei o que, parou e olhou na direção em que meus olhos estavam, me deu uma cutucada com o ombro e sorriu.

- Pelo visto tá rolando alguma coisa no ar! Vocês não param de se olhar , quando não é você é ele, ou estão se encarando – disse me puxando para um canto onde tinhamos visão de toda a pista lá embaixo – dúvido que ela não tenha percebido, por isso todo o exibicionismo. Mesmo porque isso nunca aconteceu com o meu irmão. – disse virando prá ele e dando uma piscadinha.

Eu estava batendo o recorde de ficar vermelha, estava totalmente envergonhada e minha vontade era de enfiar a cabeça em um buraco, ou sair correndo dalí. Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo comigo, eu estava fora do meu normal. Olhava para a pista de dança e mexia em meus cabelos em um sinal claro de nervosismo. Acho que nunca tinha pagado tanto mico em minha vida. Alice disse que ia ao banheiro e apenas acenei com a cabeça, não conseguia compreender o que aquele ser tinha prá mexer assim comigo. Quando percebi, lá estava eu novamente olhando prá ele. Não tinha reparado muito em Tanya, mas agora conseguia observá-la melhor. Ela era realmente linda, loira meio arruivada, alta, pele perfeita, seus cabelos longos tinham um brilho que só se comparava com o de Rose. Na verdade as duas estavam ali, em igualdade de beleza. Eu nunca teria chances se competisse com ela. Não que eu me achasse feia, eu era interessante, mas era outro padrão de beleza. E Edward era o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, seus cabelos tinha um tom de bronze sem outro igual e eram propositalmente despenteado, o que o deixava ainda mais charmoso. Estava vestido com uma camisa pôlo branca, que deixava seus músculos definidos em evidência. Ele não era forte como Emmett, mas tinha tudo no devido lugar. Mas o que me chamava mais atenção era seus olhos e sua boca. Os olhos era de um castanho mel dourado, diferente, intrigante e sua boca, ah...sua boca era de um vermelho vivo, tão convidativo ao beijo... OMG! Como eu poderia estar desejando tanto esse ser que nem tinha falado comigo direito. Nesse momento mais uma vez seu olhar encontrou o meu e ele piscou e deu um sorriso torto mais lindo que já vi, meu coração acelerou e imediatamente me virei novamente corada, eu estava tão tonta hoje. Fiquei um tempo ali parada, olhando para o vazio e pensando em tudo isso que estava acontecendo. Nem percebi que Alice tinha voltado, e quando me virei para perguntar o que ela tinha falado, ela estava puxando os dois casais para dançar.

O clima estava descontraído e eu evitava de todas as maneiras olhar prá ele, estava sempre de lado ou de costas para os dois. A música era contagiante e todos estavam envolvidos na dança. Derrepente vejo alguém saindo e indo em direção ao banheiro, me virei prá ver quem era, Tanya, e fui surpreendida com a mão dele pegando a minha e me puxando fazendo meu corpo virar ficando de frente prá ele. Parei estática no mesmo momento, ele se apróximou do meu rosto, e senti meu corpo se arrepiar quando o seu hálito chegou até mim, e disse no meu ouvido.

- Bella, relaxa, eu não vou te morder. – disse colocando a mão em minha cintura, e novamente aquela corrente passou pelo meu corpo, era tentador, e por mais que eu soubesse que a acompanhante dele chegaria a qualquer momento me deixei levar pelo momento, afinal, era apenas uma dança...não era?!

Estavamos tão envolvidos, que nem percebi o momento em que Tânya chegou, Alice estava conversando com ela, que me olhava com olhos assassinos.

- Acho melhor você voltar para sua namorada – disse parando imediatamente de dançar com ele.

- Ela não é minha namorada – disse em um tom de desdém, e indo em direção à ela. Tânya me olhou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, fingi que não era comigo e voltei a dançar.

Alice nos trouxe bebidas, peguei um dos copos e tomei todo o seu conteúdo em um gole só, sem nem saber o que era. Não era tão saboroso, mas queria esquecer tudo isso que estava acontecendo comigo. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pelo ritmo da música. Comecei a me sentir mais leve, efeito claro da bebida em mim, estava mais relaxada, mas não conseguia parar de pensar naquele par de olhos dourados. Quando abri os olhos, instintivamente procurei por Edward, mas nem ele e nem Tânya estavam mais ali. Onde será que tinham ido? Talvez tivessem ido embora, mas ele nem ao menos se despediu? Mas afinal, o que isso me importava???

Fiquei ali dançando e conversando com Alice, já que Rose e Emmett já estavam se beijando novamente, sem dar a mínima para nossa presença.

Ela fazia perguntas sobre minha vida, onde eu morava, no que eu trabalhava, o que estava fazendo no Rio, se tinha namorado, o que eu gostava de fazer, e ao mesmo tempo me contava mais detalhes de sua vida e de seus irmãos. Confesso que tentei partilhar de seu entusiasmo com nossa conversa, mas tinha ligado o automático. Meus pensamentos só íam para uma pessoa. Edward Cullen.

- Alice, já volto. Preciso usar o banheiro. – tudo uma desculpa, na verdade eu queria sumir dali, ficar sozinha, colocar os pensamentos em ordem. As lágrimas já ardiam meus olhos teimando em descer, eu estava atordoada.

Abri a porta do banheiro que estava encostada e paralisei no mesmo lugar. Queria sair correndo dali, queria não estar presenciando aquela cena. Mas ali estava eu, feito uma estátua observando tudo o que acontecia. Eles estavam tão envolvidos que nem notaram a minha presença. Senti um calafrio percorrer todo o meu corpo, seguido por um calor intenso e uma frenética pulsação entre minhas pernas. Sim, eu estava exitada com o que estava vendo. Na verdade o que mais desejava naquele momento era estar ali, no lugar dela. Edward estava de pé, seu corpo estava todo encostado na parede do banheiro, com a calça abaixada na altura dos joelhos, e Tânya ajoelhada, segurando seu membro com as mãos, ora passava a lingua, ora o colocava na boca e o chupava. Meu coração estava acelerado em meu peito, eu precisava sair dali, mas meus pés não me obedeciam. Foi quando ele olhou em minha direção e em seu olhar eu esperava encontrar surpresa, mas não foi o que vi. Seus olhos estavam negros de desejo, e seus dentes mordiam seu lábio inferior. Nesse momento uma de suas mãos que segurava sua camisa, foi em direção à cabeça de Tânya e seus dedos entrelaçaram em seus cabelos, mas em nenhum momento ele quebrou o contato visual comigo. Ela começou a chupá-lo e acaricia-lo de uma forma mais intensa, que o fazia gemer de prazer, e em nenhum momento seus olhos saíram dos meus. Minha calcinha estava completamente molhada, eu precisava sair dali AGORA. Olhei mais uma vez aquela cena e saí, sem me preocupar de fechar a porta. Estava atordoada, não conseguia acreditar que fiquei assistindo aquilo, quanto tempo havia se passado? Não tinha a mínima idéia.

- Nossa Bella, que cara é essa? – Alice perguntou me analisando atentamente.

- Nada não, só estou com muito calor. Posso? – disse apontando para a bebida que estava em sua mão, e com o concentimento dela bebi todo o conteúdo de uma só vez.

Eu já não estava me sentindo bem, sentia o alcóol fazer efeito no meu corpo, misturado com as sensações que tinha acabado de expêrimentar. Eu estava confusa e ao mesmo tempo eufórica. Tinha que sair dali, e tinha que ser agora, antes que os dois voltassem. Precisava extravasar esse desejo reprimido, eu precisava beijar na boca e tinha que ser já! Um sorriso brotou em meus rosto ao lembrar da loucura que eu acabara de cometer, balancei a cabeça tentando me libertar daquelas imagens que tentavam impregnar em meu ser.

- Alice, vou dar uma volta e daqui a pouco volto – me virei sem dar tempo dela responder e segui em direção à escada, não queria correr o risco dela se oferecer para ir junto. Eu precisava pensar, esfriar a cabeça.

Fui em direção a pista, eu já estava bêbada. Não tinha o costume de beber, eu queria chorar, como ele podia mexer tanto assim comigo? Era como se ele pudesse invadir minha alma, eu me sentia sem defesas, aquilo ao mesmo tempo que era bom, me dava medo. Será que eu não havia aprendido a lição? Cadê as minhas defesas?

Fiquei ali dançando sozinha, perdida em meus pensamentos, sem ter a mínima noção do que acontecia ao meu redor. Em determinado momento, olhei para cima, onde ficava a área vip em que estava, e encontrei seu olhar. Meu coração novamente acelerou, e senti borboletas no estômago. Virei rapidamente para a direção oposta a que ele estava e fui puxada por alguém. Eu estava tão mal, que não conseguia raciocinar direito, o homem colou seu corpo no meu e me conduziu em uma dança sensual. Eu o acompanhei, e por um momento imaginei que poderia ser Edward ali comigo, e me entreguei, eu iria aproveitar... Suas mãos desciam pela lateral do meu corpo e sua perna estava entre as minhas. Descíamos quase até o chão e subíamos num movimento extremamente sexy. Ele tentou me beijar, mas virei o rosto, senti sua mão subindo pelas minhas costas e parando em minha nuca. Seus dedos acaraciaram gentimente esse local e me puxava para provavelmente um beijo. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar, eu estava livre e precisava me divertir.

Mas o beijo não veio, ao invés disso senti uma mão apertar forte meu braço e me arrastar para um canto escuro da boate. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que não esbocei nenhuma reação. Não tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido, e por um momento temi que pudesse ser Pablo ou um de seus amigos. Meu coração acelerou, eu estava com medo, eu não teria Emmett agora prá me defender, o que seria de mim, bêbada do jeito que estava, nem forças para me soltar eu tinha.

- Aiii!! - fui empurrada contra a parede, e aquilo tinha machucado... – me larga! – tentei me desvencilhar de seus braços, mas como não estava comandando mais minhas pernas, quase caí. Mas fui segurada bem a tempo, e quando meu olhos levantaram e visualizaram o homem que estava a minha frente, meu coração parou.

Seu corpo estava em frente ao meu, sua mãos ao lado do meu corpo, me aprisionando caso eu quisesse fugir, e seus olhos fixos nos meus.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – perguntei abismada com tudo isso.

- Você devia me agradecer por ter te tirado dalí, você não está em condições de ficar sozinha – disse com um tom de voz meio rude.

Quando senti seu hálito tocar meu rosto, meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, ele percebeu a reação que estava causando no meu corpo e sorriu aquele mesmo sorriso torto que me encantou. Chegou ainda mais perto, roçando seus lábios levemente nos meus.

- Não ía deixar outro, que não fosse eu, beijar a sua boca deliciosa. – a próxima coisa que senti foram seus lábios em mim, urgentes, agressivos, desejosos.

A princípio tentei não corresponder ao beijo, mas sentir seus lábios colados aos meus e não me entregar era impossível! Sua lingua tentava invadir minha boca numa ferocidade que fez meu corpo estremesser. Uma corrente elétrica percorria por entre nossos corpos e minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos. Eu não conseguia mais segurar o desejo que me consumia, e o puxei mais para junto de mim, imediatamente ele colou seu corpo no meu, me prensando na parede, como se tentasse eliminar a mais insignificante distância que existia entre nossos corpos. Eu perdi completamente a noção de espaço, não estava me preocupando com nada, apenas naquele momento. O ar já ameaçava a faltar, mas eu não queria que terminasse, eu ainda não tinha saciado minha vontade. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, me apertando, me acariciando, e por onde passavam deixavam um rastro de fogo. Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas, ofegantes, meu coração parecia que a qualquer momento saltaria do peito, tamanha força que batia. Senti seus lábios deixarem os meus e percorrer o caminho da mandíbula ao pescoço, me fazendo ver estrelas, e um gemido involuntário saiu da minha boca, o que o fez sorrir entre os beijos.

Aquilo estava indo longe demais, e forcei minha mente a pensar corretamente... Eu precisava me afastar, aquilo não era correto e a qualquer momento alguém poderia aparecer. Respirei fundo tentando encontrar forças não sei de onde, e o empurrei. Sua fisionomia foi de completo espanto, mas nem dei tempo dele falar nada. Saí praticamente correndo dali, senão desta vez seria eu a agarrá-lo.

**N/A. E então, o que acharam desse cap.??? Não disse que as coisas iriam ficar um pouco mais animada!!! **

**E esse foi só o primeiro beijo de muitos que virão *falando de mais***

**Vamos ajudar a dar ânimo a essa história e me deixar um pouquinho feliz? É muito simples, deixe um recadinho dizendo o que está achando, seja lá o que for, seja prá criticar, elogiar, dizer apenas um oi. Só assim saberei se devo mudar ou não, sei que não escrevo beeeeem, mas tô me esforçando. Vocês são o termômetro de qualquer Fic...**

**Vou tentar postar o próx. até sábado. **

**Bjks **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Mentirinha

*******************************************************************************************************

_**Poxa vida...vamos comentar povoOOOooo! Mesmo que seja prá dizer que tudo isso tá uma merd*...**_

_*********************************************************************************************************_

Eu estava embriagada pela bebida e pelas sensações que ele tinha me proporcionado. Não posso afirmar com certeza como consegui subir a escada e chegar onde eles estavam, eu estava aérea, totalmente nas nuvens, mas sabia que tudo aquilo não tinha passado de um deslize. O que tinha acontecido comigo? Eu já havia prometido que não ia deixar homem nenhum me envolver desse jeito, ainda mais um que eu acabara de conhecer. Sem contar que ele estava acompanhado, o que era o maior indicio de que não valia nada. Mas meu Deus, que beijo foi aquele, só de lembrar me arrepiei todinha, eu queria mais, foi tudo tão rápido, mas tão intenso. ISABELLA SWAN, PARE IMEDIATAMENTE COM ESSES PENSAMENTOS!!!

- Bella, posso saber onde é que você estava – perguntou Rose vindo em minha direção.

- Eu estava dançando – respondi e um sorriso involuntário brotou em meus lábios, ah se ela soubesse. A "acompanhante" dele estava em pé conversando com a Alice e me fuzilou com o olhar assim que prestou atenção na minha presença. Provavelmente deve ter ligado o sumiço dele com o meu. Mas quer saber, não estou nem aí, afinal, foi ele que me agarrou e não o inverso. Não foi??? – Rose, vamos dançar porque você me abandonou hoje,mocinha. Ta me devendo essa. – disse puxando-a pelo braço – vamos Alice – gritei para outra.

Estava tocando a música I Gotta Feeling do Black Eyed Peas que eu amo, e me deixei levar pela música. Varias vezes tive que me apoiar nas meninas para não cair, e cantava em voz alta não me importando se estava afinada ou não.

**I Gotta Feeling**

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night (4x)**

Eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa (4x)

Continuava a berrar e meus pensamentos bem longe naqueles olhos castanhos dourados que me fascinaram.

**Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off**

Hoje à noite vai ser a noite  
Vamos curtir ao máximo  
Eu tenho meu dinheiro  
Vamos gastar tudo  
Sair e arrasar  
Tipo "Oh Meu Deus"  
Saia desse sofá  
Vamos, vamos sair

E aquela boca??? Como eu consegui me afastar? E afinal, onde ele está que ainda não apareceu?

**I know that we'll have a ball if we get down  
And go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control**

Eu sei que vamos curtir  
Se nós descermos e sairmos  
E simplesmente irmos à loucura  
Eu me sinto estressado  
Eu quero deixar pra lá  
Vamos ficar bem "doidões"  
E perder todo o controle

Peguei o copo dá mão do Emmett e cantei mais um trecho da música e rindo, pois tinha tudo com o momento.

**Fill up my cup, mozoltov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again**

Encha minha caneca  
Parabéns!  
Olha como ela dança  
Apenas tire isso!  
Vamos celebrar!  
Nós vamos parar tudo  
Vamos fazer o teto pegar fogo!  
E então nós faremos novamente

Quando olhei ao redor novamente, ele estava lá com a Tanya. Não deveria, mas meu peito doeu.

**Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it**

Vamos fazer (6x)  
E viver ao máximo  
Vamos fazer (8x)

Mas ele estava afastado dela, pegou um copo e virou todo seu conteúdo me encarando com um olhar intenso.

**'Cause I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

Pois eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa (2x)

Ele cantava a música e me encarava. Meu coração já estava a mil por hora e não sei dizer se alguém estava prestando atenção em nós.

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off**

Eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

Hoje à noite vai ser a noite  
Vamos curtir ao máximo  
Eu tenho meu dinheiro  
Vamos gastar tudo  
Sair e arrasar  
Tipo "Oh Meu Deus"  
Saia desse sofá  
Vamos, vamos sair

Apesar de tudo contraditório que acontecia dentro de mim, não posso negar que tinha sido muito bom beijar aquela boca.

**Fill up my cup, drink, mozoltov, lahyme  
Look at her dancing, move it, move it, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again**

Encha minha caneca  
Parabéns! À vida!*  
Olha como ela dança  
Balance, balance, apenas tire isso!  
Vamos celebrar!  
Nós vamos parar tudo  
Vamos fazer o teto pegar fogo!  
E então nós faremos novamente

**Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it**

Vamos fazer (6x)  
E viver ao máximo  
Vamos fazer (11x)

**Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock**

Aqui nós chegamos,  
Aqui nós vamos,  
Nós precisamos agitar,  
Fácil vem,  
Fácil vai,  
Agora nós estamos no topo  
Sinta a batida  
Corpo agita  
Agite e não pare  
Em Círculos  
Pra cima para Baixo  
Dia e noite

**Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-party every day**

Segunda, Terça  
Quarta e Quinta  
Sexta, Sábado  
Sábado e Domingo  
venha venha venha venha conosco  
Voce sabe o que nós estamos dizendo  
Festa todo o dia  
Fe Fe Fe Festa Todo Dia

**And I'm feelin' that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

E eu estou sentindo  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

E eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

**(fonte: site vagalume)**

Virei o restante da bebida em minha boca e fiz uma careta com o gosto ruim. Já estava completamente bêbada, eu sentia isso, mas eu estava tão alegre. Só queria me divertir. Dane-se todo o resto. Mas nada que é bom dura prá sempre, lá estava Rose me puxando pelo braço para sentar-mos.

**POV - ROSE**

- Bella, o que está acontecendo? Você está completamente bêbada! – eu disse preocupada, ela nunca tinha ficado dessa maneira.

- Relaxa amiga, só estou me divertindo!!! – respondeu tentando se levantar, mal conseguindo se equilibrar, a puxei novamente.

- Você mal consegue ficar em pé, Bella! – ri, a cena até que era engraçada, ela sempre foi tão certinha, mas se não a parasse agora, amanhã quando ela estivesse em sã consciência tenho certeza que eu seria uma mulher morta.

- Vai se divertir com Emmett, hoje a noite é nossa! Não foi isso que planejamos??? – disse.

- Bella, Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa e você não quer me contar, eu te conheço. – disse analisando seus olhos e vendo um brilho diferente ali.

**POV – BELLA**

Rose estava querendo saber muito, e eu não podia dar bandeira. Eu ia dizer que depois falaríamos sobre isso, mas fui interrompida pela tropa que sentou conosco. Eu tinha que me levantar, se eu ficasse parada eu iria dormir ali mesmo, era esse o efeito da bebida, e eu já estava sentindo tudo rodar. Edward sentou na minha frente com a Tanya ao seu lado, Rose estava ao meu lado e Emmett ficou junto dela e Alice do meu outro lado, tentei me levantar discretamente, mas Rose me segurou. Bufei.

Eles começaram a conversar sobre o dia de amanhã, mas eu não acompanhei nada da conversa a partir do momento em que Tanya começou a acariciar Edward. Eu desviava o olhar, mas aí ela fazia algum comentário sensual em alto e bom som, e tinha certeza que era prá me provocar.

Fechei a cara na hora e tinha certeza que o efeito "bom" da bebida já tinha passado. Eu estava meio enjoada e minha cabeça começava a doer. Já estava com a cara fechada, e não acompanhava nada do que eles conversavam, só ficava imaginando como seria se eu pulasse em cima daquela lambisgóia e apertasse seu pescoço, ou se falasse prá todos o que tinha acontecido entre eu e Edward. Comecei a rir ao imaginar a reação de todos ali na mesa, com certeza ia rolar um barraco. Tive uma crise de riso e de repente prestei atenção no silencio que ficou na mesa, mas não conseguia parar...

- Podemos saber qual foi a piada? – perguntou Emmett curioso.

- Só...háháhá...estou... háháhá...pensando... háháhá – mal consegui responder.

Todos me olharam revirando os olhos e eu comecei a rir mais ainda. Nisso comecei a sentir uma vibração na mesa seguida de uma música que parecia ser do meu celular. Meus olhos lacrimejavam de dando rir.

- Bella, é seu celular – Rose disse me passando sua bolsa.

Peguei e fiquei tentando imaginar quem seria a uma hora dessas. Mas ao olhar no display um sorriso saiu dos meu lábios.

- Alô? Oi amoooor!!! – quando disse isso senti o olhar de Edward disparar em minha direção. BINGO!!!

" Oi Bella!"

- Aconteceu alguma coisa???

" Nada de errado aqui, ainda não estão no hotel?"

- Não.

"Você está bem? Sua voz está estranha..."

- Eu só bebi um pouquinho...

"Cadê a Rose? Ela não está com você?"

- Rose tá aqui, mas ela tá ocupada...

"Tenho boas notícias, estou saindo daqui a pouco com destino ao Rio de Janeiro. Pela manhã estou aí."

- Sério??? – todos olhavam prá minha cara com um olhar especulativo, e Edward estava com cara de poucos amigos, Rose me perguntou quem era, mas continuei a responder para a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha, e uma idéia brotou na minha mente. Eu iria me vingar de Edward, ele agora ia provar do próprio veneno - não vejo a hora de te ver, estou com taaaaanta saudade....Que horas?

" Vou sair daqui 5h, umas 4h de viagem de carro, acredito que lá pelas 9-10h estou aí, acabei de acordar e vou arrumar minha mala.

- Jazz, cuidado! Não corre!

"Bella, não precisa se preocupar comigo, mas eu estou muito preocupado com você! O que aconteceu aí, você nunca bebeu assim? Amanhã a gente conversa e Agora deixa eu falar com a Rose."

- Eu tô bem, não precisa se preocupar...tá...vou passar prá ela. Beijo. – e passei o telefone prá Rose.

- Oi Jazz!...fala...ela bebeu um pouco mas estou aqui, não se preocupe – fiz uma careta nessa hora, eles achavam que eu era um bebê? – que ótimo! Sabe qual hotel estamos,né? Vou deixar avisado na portaria, talvez eu esteja na praia, mas Bella estará lá, provavelmente com uma ressaca daquelas – riu – cuidado...e me liga assim que chegar. Vamos almoçar juntos. Beijo. – e desligou.

- Era meu irmão! Ele está vindo prá cá. – disse Rose para todos.

- Ele é meu namorado!!! – disse completando a explicação dela, que me olhou com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada, mas não me desmentiu, sabia que teria que dar mil explicações também. Alice me olhou de rabo de olho com um sorriso nos lábios, eu esqueci que tinha falado prá ela que estava solteira, mas depois dava um jeito nisso. O que mais me interessava, era a cara de Edward, Tanya sorriu com a informação, mas amanhã ela seria carta fora do baralho, ele estava com a cara fechada. Mas não sei porque mais isso não me deixou feliz como eu á que eu fiz certo???

**N/A. E então, o que acharam desse cap.??? Bella fez certo em mentir? O que ela tava querendo com isso??? Será que isso vai dar certo???**

**Não esqueçam, MENTIRA TEM PERNA CURTA!!! *falandodemais* **

**E Jasper vai entrar na parada! Será que ele e Bella vão ficar juntos para sustentar a mentira??? *não esqueçam dos pares convencionais* *falando muito novamente***

**Hoje é meu aniversário!!! Então prá me presentear, deixe um recadinho, pode ser apenas um oi, mas marque presença e me ajude a ter ânimo para continuar escrevendo. Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, mas se continuar assim vou achar que não estão gostando e desisto!**

**Quem quiser me conhecer pode dar uma passadinha no meu perfil do Orkut : http: // www . orkut . com . br / Main#Profile?uid = 17270916073290589809&rl = t**** ou no twitter : http: // www . twitter . com / Ludrozina e tô também no Facebook: Luana Drozina vou adorar vê-las por lá.**

**Falei que ia postar até sábado, mas gentee desculpa, tô sem net em casa, então só no trabalho. Aí já viu,né?! Tô fazendo milagres!!! **

**Vou tentar postar o próx. até sexta. **

**PS. Não sei fazer capa, tem alguém aí que se abilita??? **

**Bjks **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Mentira tem perna curta

**********************************************************************

_**Poxa vida...vamos comentar povoOOOooo! Mesmo que seja prá dizer que tudo isso tá uma merd*...**_

_ **********************************************************************_

Eu já estava mal, a bebida estava me dando enjôo e eu estava quase dormindo na mesa. O pior era ver o casalzinho na minha frente se agarrando, porque depois que falei que tinha namorado a coisa ficou pior do que estava, me fazendo ficar com mais raiva ainda. De mim, por ter mentido e dele por ser um cachorro,um safado.

Já era quase 4:30h quanto Tanya se levantou para ir embora, dei um sorriso involuntário, mas em seguida fechei a cara. Ela disse que o vôo dela sairia as 10h e Edward ficaria no hotel com ela. Aposto que dormindo é que eles não ficariam.

O pessoal decidiu ir embora e eu já estava mais prá lá do que prá cá, só queria deitar na cama e dormir...

- A gente podia ir ver o pôr do sol na praia, o que acham??? – perguntou Emmett todo animado.

- Eu bem que queria – disse Tanya – mas preciso descansar um pouco, a viagem será longa.

- Eu não quero ir. – respondi emburrada.

- E eu é que não vou segurar vela. – respondeu Alice.

- Fica prá uma próxima vez então, Emmett. – disse Rose tristonha.

- Rose, você pode ir sem problema. Eu pego um táxi, não sou mais criança.

- Bella, você não tá bem e acha mesmo que eu te deixaria ir embora sozinha assim???

- Emmet, ela VAI com você. Rose, eu sei que você não me deixaria, mas eu ESTOU bem, só bebi um pouco. Vai se divertir, por favor.

- Se o problema é ela ir sozinha, Edward pode deixá-la no hotel. Ele vai ter que me levar de qualquer forma. – disse Alice risonha.

- Não precisa se incomodar comigo, eu pego um táxi e ponto. – respondi rapidamente, eu não pretendia ficar mais nem um minuto junto daqueles dois.

- Edward, não vai te atrapalhar fazer isso? – perguntou Rose ignorando o que eu falei.

- Não se preocupe, eu teria que deixar Alice mesmo. – respondeu

- Eu vou de táxi!!! – falei mais uma vez – será que não dá prá entender!

- Se você for com eles tudo bem, caso contrário vou com você. Tá vendo como você não está bem, ta fazendo birra igual criança. – Rose disse.

Ok,ok. Eu tava mesmo fazendo birra. Será que ela não percebia que o meu problema é que eu não podia ficar mais assistindo aqueles dois se agarrando??? Que raiva.

- Tá bom Rose, você venceu! – disse revirando os olhos. Quem não gostou nada foi a tal, Alice grudou em meu braço e saímos, indo em direção ao carro deixando os outros prá trás.

Eu estava tão cansada que só queria cair na cama e esquecer que essa noite existiu, meus pés estavam doendo, minha cabeça explodindo,e eu estava com fome, mas acho que não conseguiria comer porque estava enjoada. Quando estávamos um pouco afastada do pessoal Alice me perguntou.

- Bella, esse Jasper é mesmo seu namorado?

- É sim Alice, porque? – perguntei me fazendo de desentendida.

- Porque você tinha me dito que estava solteira a muito tempo. – respondeu matreira.

- É que a gente tinha brigado.

- Sério??? Quem você acha que quer enganar? Se isso fosse verdade, você não teria atendido o celular tão animada. – respondeu certeira, é...não ia dar prá mentir prá ela.

- Você venceu! Certo, ele não é meu namorado, mas Alice, por favor, não conte isso à ninguém, por favor... – disse suplicando.

- Tudo isso é por causa do meu irmão, não é mesmo? – apenas balancei a cabeça em afirmativa – Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês, mas não precisa me falar nada. – ficou um tempo em silêncio e completou - Mas... se precisar conversar, ou querer alguma ajudinha, pode contar comigo! – disse saltitando.

Onde eu fui me meter, essa família era meio doida. Paramos em frente a um volvo prateado lindo!

- Esse é o carro dele? – Alice apenas sorriu em afirmativa. Combinava mesmo, devia ficar tão sexy dentro dele...OMG...sai pensamentos!!!

Ficamos encostadas nele, e eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, estava exausta. Levei um susto quando o alarme foi desativado, e pude ver um sorriso sair dos lábios dele. IDIOTA!

Rose se despediu perguntando se estava tudo bem mesmo. Me recusei a responder e entrei no no banco de trás com a Alice, que estava falando que queria ir cedo para praia. Eu nem estava dando muita bola, tamanho era o sono que me consumia.

Estava olhando Edward pelo retrovisor, ele era tão gato, devia ter muitas mulheres atrás dele. Devia ser difícil não se apaixonar, pois além de lindo tinha uma pegada...e só de lembrar daquele beijo sentia meu estômago revirar com as borboletinhas que teimavam em ficar ali. De repente nossos olhos se encontraram e virei rapidamente corada. Tanya nada falava, mas sua mão acariciava a nuca dele. Aquilo me dava uma raiva tão grande...resolvi fechar os olhos, ouvia ao fundo Alice falando, mas não estava conseguindo entender mais nada. Eu já devia estar dormindo, sonhando, pois senti braços me envolverem e uma brisa passar pelo meu corpo. Escutava algum burburinho, mas não conseguia identificar o que falavam. Aquele cheiro era tão bom, estava tão perto de mim...me aconcheguei mais perto. Eu estava no paraíso, queria ficar ali prá sempre. Escutei o barulho de uma porta se abrindo, mais um burburinho e a porta se fechando. Senti meu corpo sendo colocado em um lugar macio, mas imediatamente protestei, e em seguida minha sandália sendo tirada. Novamente aquele cheiro gostoso se aproximou de mim, e instintivamente me lembrei de Edward...aquele cheiro me lembrava ele, e seu nome saiu como um murmúrio baixo de minha boca. Logo em seguida as coisas estavam ficando mais claras.

" Eu estava em um castelo presa em uma torre bem alta. Estava deitada, com um vestido lindo, e dormia um sono profundo. De repente um príncipe apareceu em seu cavalo branco, ele era tão lindo, ele tinha um bom porte físico, seus cabelos levemente bagunçados, mas eu não conseguia ver seu rosto. Como num passe de mágica ele estava bem perto de mim, estava deslumbrado, e ao fitar bem, consegui enxergar seus olhos, era um olhar tão profundo, que fiquei perdida por alguns instantes, e as coisas foram ganhando foco, e pude ver os olhos castanhos dourados que estavam me fascinando. Ele era tão lindo, tão cheiroso, conseguia sentia o calor do seu corpo próximo ao meu, ele era Edward. Seu corpo inclinou sobre o meu e seus lábios tocaram levemente os meus. Naquele momento despertei do mais profundo sono, eu estava em um mundo vazio que agora tinha ganhado cor, sentia borboletas dentro de mim, meu coração acelerado. Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço, o aproximando mais de mim, e me entreguei ao beijo. Mas logo tudo terminou, muito mais rápido do que eu gostaria, a bruxa malvada tinha aparecido e transformado meu príncipe em um sapo. Colou ele em sua mão e me jogou um feitiço, me deixou ali sozinha novamente, em um sono sem sonhos felizes...

...

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça terrível, e com um gosto amargo na boca. O sol clareava todo o quarto e pelo calor eu pude perceber que já era tarde. Levantei a cabeça para olhar onde exatamente eu estava, pois não me lembrava de nada, nem ao menos como vim parar aqui. Fiquei aliviada ao ver que estava em meu quarto, no hotel. Estava sozinha, mas na cama de Rose pude verificar que tinha uma mala, provavelmente de Jasper. Quantas horas eu tinha dormido? Onde será que eles estavam???

Resolvi levantar e tomar um banho, eu estava um caco. Sentei na cama, e ao me levantar, senti tudo rodando. Fui apoiando nas coisas para pegar minha toalha, um vestido bem leve branco e fui ao banheiro. Lembrei que eles deviam estar na praia, voltei novamente e peguei meu biquíni. Liguei o chuveiro, e a água caiu fria sobre meu corpo. Normalmente eu detesto água fria, mas o calor era tão grande que não protestei, pelo contrário, isso me aliviou. Devo ter ficado uns trinta minutos só deixando a cair... me ensaboei e lavei meus cabelos. Já estava me sentindo um pouco melhor. Finalizei meu banho, me enrolei na toalha e escovei meus dentes prá ver se ajudava a eliminar o gosto amargo da minha boca. Coloquei o biquíni e o vestido, penteei o cabelo e fui para o quarto. Fui procurar meu celular para ligar para um dos dois, mas tinha um bilhete em cima do meu criado-mudo. Peguei o bilhete e comecei a lê-lo.

Bella,

Bom dia!!! Espero que você não esteja tão mal, pois temos que curtir nosso fim de semana. Tenho que te agradecer muito por ontem, o Emmett é maravilhoso, vimos o pôr do sol da pedra do arpoador, você tem que ir lá! É lindo!!! Jasper já chegou e estamos na praia em frente ao hotel, deu tempo de eu dormir um pouco, mas não queria te incomodar então a deixei dormir mais, pois hoje temos uma festa prá ir, e iremos almoçar com Emm e seus irmãos. E por falar nisso, o que deu em você ontem??? Não pense que não percebi o clima entre você e o bonitão do Edward, depois vou querer saber TUDO!!! E como assim você é namorada do Jasper??? Contei prá ele, para não correr o risco de algo sair errado. rsrs Você bêbada é cômica!!!

PS. Deixei seu café aí, coma coisas leves que vai ajudar na ressaca, tome bastante liquido. Se a cabeça tiver doendo muito, deixei um comprimido também. Estamos te esperando.

Bjks

Rose

Minha amiga não tinha deixado um bilhete e sim uma carta! Li o que ela escreveu e fui até a mesa que tinha no quarto e lá estava uma bandeja com muitas frutas, suco e o remédio. Tomei o comprimido e comi um pedaço de melancia, belisquei um pedacinho de pão e tomei o suco de laranja. Meu estômago não estava muito bem. Voltei ao banheiro para escovar os dentes novamente, me olhei no espelho e me assustei com o que vi, estava um lixo. Passei protetor solar, peguei meu óculos de sol, calcei meus havaianas e rumei para à praia com minha bolsa a tira-colo com tudo que eu precisaria, canga,protetor,água,celular e carteira. O relógio da recepção marcava 12:40h.

Eu tinha dormido muito, e por falar nisso, como será que eu tinha ido parar na minha cama. A última coisa que me lembrava era de ter pego carona com Edward, Alice tagarelando e Tanya acariciando ele... Aff... não gostava nem de lembrar disso. E o sonho...Edward, príncipe me beijando...

Atravessei a rua, e logo vi que não seria tão fácil achá-los,a praia estava abarrotada de gente,e o sol estava escaldante. Dei uma olhada do calçadão e resolvi ser mais prática e liguei para Rose. Quem atendeu o celular foi uma voz masculina, e não era de Jazz.

- Oi, Bella adormecida!!! – respondeu o sujeito brincalhão, ri, ele não sabia o quão esse apelido que eu detestava fazia sentido hoje prá mim.

- Oi, Emmett! Cadê a Rose? Onde vocês estão??? – perguntei

- Nossa, até que ela não está tão mal assim, reconheceu minha voz – tive que rir dessa – ela está na água com o irmão, gente boa o cunhadão!!! – então Jazz já era cunhado – estamos do lado direito do quiosque em frente ao hotel, em um guarda-sol amarelo.

- Emmett, deve ter um 30 amarelos!!! Não tem uma dica melhor não??? – respondi risonha.

- Claro que tem! É só você olhar onde tem um homem forte, musculoso, rodeado de mulher, e claro, o mais bonito do pedaço – disse brincalhão.

- Menos, por favor – disse rindo – você podia levantar os braços para eu localizá-lo, por favor? – pedi, e em seguida vi o grandão pulando igual um doido e gritando pelo meu nome. Todo mundo que estava na praia virou para ver para quem o louco estava gritando. Nem preciso dizer que virei um tomate ambulante pela cena do grandão. Eu sabia que esse cara era doido, eu sabia... Cheguei onde o palhaço estava e fui surpreendida por um par de braços me pegando e rodando pelo ar em um típico abraço de urso.

- Emmett...não...consigo...respirar!!! – tentei falar, além disso minha cabeça ainda estava rodando e senti o pouco que eu tinha comido voltar.

- Desculpa, Bella adormecida, como passou a manhã? Dormiu bem? – perguntou me soltando, nessa hora quase fui ao chão, estava tudo rodando. – Opss!!! Riu

- Emmett, N-U-N-C-A mais faça isso com uma pessoa que está de ressaca!!! – falei séria

- Então quando você estiver bem eu posso? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Pelo visto você não tem jeito! – disse dando um murro de leve em seu braço – E Alice? Veio com você?

- Não, ela tinha algumas coisas prá fazer pela manhã, mas vai almoçar com a gente.

Eu não tive coragem de perguntar se Edward também viria, ou se ele estava aqui, mas queria muito saber. Estava me preparando para sentar quando braços molhados me rodearam a cintura e depositou um beijo em meus cabelos. Jasper. Virei e abracei meu amigo.

- Oh, Jazz!!! Que bom que você veio! – disse alegremente – agora sim está tudo completo.

- Você acha mesmo que eu iria deixar vocês se divertirem sozinhas? E a senhorita está bem? O que te deu beber tanto assim, você nunca fez isso?

- Depois a gente conversa sobre isso – disse o puxando prá sentar ao meu lado – você está todo molhado.

- Acho que alguém aqui está reclamando que estou molhado? – disse com um sorriso de quem iria aprontar, e eu sabia exatamente o quê – acho que posso resolver isso rapidamente...

- Jazz, por favor, eu não disse nada – e logo senti meus pés saírem do chão – Emmett, me ajuda, pelo amor de Deus – implorei, mas o grandão nem me deu bola, pelo contrário, disse que seria bom para curar a ressaca e gargalhava como uma hiena. Tentei me desvencilhar dos braços de Jasper inutilmente, eu implorava, dizia que faria o que ele quisesse, mas ele só ria. Nem meu vestido eu tinha tirado – Jazz, deixa pelo menos eu tirar meu vestido. – ele parou, pensou e nisso Rose se aproximou. – Rose me ajude!!!

- Jazz, eu seguro o vestido prá ela! – disse Rose.

E então ele me colocou no chão. Meus pés tocaram a água e pude sentir como estava gelada. Lentamente fui tirando meu vestido armando um plano para correr dele, eu sei que minhas chances eram mínimas, mas eu tinha que tentar. Dei o vestido prá Rose e estava me preparando prá correr, quando seu braços me pegam novamente e foi entrando mais no mar – pensou que me enganaria? – ele disse. Implorei, tentei me soltar, mas foi tudo em vão. Já sentia os pingos gelados cada vez mais perto. Rose só ria da minha desgraça. E de repente só pude sentir a água salgada.

- Viu só? Você não derreteu!!! – disse rindo e me soltando.

- Você me paga, seu...seu... – e fui surpreendida com um ataque de água em minha direção, se era guerra que ele queria, era guerra que ele teria!!!

Ficamos nos divertindo, era sempre assim quando ele estava por perto! Eu até já estava melhor. Foi uma surpresa maravilhosa ter ele com a gente.

- Jazz, preciso retocar o protetor, esse sol está muito forte!

- Vamos pequena. – disse passando o braço sobre meus ombros.

Fomos conversando...ele queria saber o que eu estava escondendo, agora que ele era meu "namorado" tinha direitos adquiridos, me disse. Estava tão entretida no nossa bate papo que nem percebi que Rose e Emmett estavam acompanhados. Meu coração disparou quando vi aquele par de olhos me encarando de baixo prá cima e parando exatamente onde encontrava a mão de Jazz. Nem deu tempo de pensar em nada, pois fui surpreendida por uma baixinha pulando em meu pescoço.

- Bella, como você está? – disse me abraçando – e esse gatinho aí é o seu namorado? – disse me soltando e indo abraçá-lo também.

- Ah, é sim! Jasper essa é Alice e Edward, irmãos de Emmett. – os apresentei e cumprimentando Edward apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

Meu coração só faltava sair pela boca, ele estava tão lindo de bermuda branca e uma regata azul. OMG! Que pernas eram aquelas??? Alice começou a conversar com Jazz, e eu peguei em minha bolsa o protetor. Seus olhos disfarçadamente me observavam e não pude deixar de dar um meio sorriso. Me sentei na cadeira e pedi prá Jazz passar em minhas costas. Pude ver uma expressão de raiva no rosto de Edward, mas fingi que nada tinha visto. Mesmo porque era ridícula a idéia de eu e Jazz sermos namorados, pois nós dois éramos como irmãos.

Ficamos conversando sobre a festa que Alice daria hoje em seu apart. hotel, ela contava tudo o que ela tinha planejado. Não seria para muitas pessoas, mas pelo o que disse, teria uma decoração grandiosa. Nossa conversa estava animada, apenas Edward não esboçava muito interesse.

- Vou dar um mergulho – disse saindo em direção ao mar.

Senti meu coração apertado com a ausência dele, sei que é ridículo, afinal, ele só foi dar um mergulho, mas esses últimos acontecimentos tinha um efeito sobre mim que eu não controlava. E por mais que eu quisesse o contrário, eu estava completamente envolvida, mas era um erro me entregar, eu sabia onde tudo isso ia dar, eu dependente de uma pessoa que já deu indícios que não era correta, que estava apenas afim de se divertir, e no final apenas eu sofreria.

Fiquei o observando-o de longe, e chegava a me faltar ar. Não prestava muita atenção em nada em que conversavam, apenas soltava alguns murmúrios de concordância vez ou outra. Quando ele saiu da água quase caí para trás com a visão que tive. Ele saiu da água só de sunga e com o shorts na mão. Nem tinha reparado que ele tinha tirado, e era a visão do paraíso, seus cabelos caindo sobre o rosto e seu corpo todo molhado, lutei para não apreciar as outras partes, mas foi uma luta em vão. Ele era a personificação de um deus grego, de tão perfeito que era.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, corei, mas não consegui desviar, ficamos assim, sustentando o olhar um do outro, até que não agüentei. Pude perceber em seu rosto um sorriso, mas nada falou.

Fomos almoçar em um restaurante a beira mar. Sentei ao lado de Jazz e Emmett, e Edward à minha frente. Alice e Jasper conversavam animadamente, e não pude deixar de notar que os dois tinham se dado bem de cara, e eu ainda ia mais fundo, tinha algo rolando ali. Sorri com a idéia, eles ficariam fofos juntos, mas infelizmente a minha mentira não permitiria. Pelo menos não na frente de Edward. Mais uma vez eu analisava que minha mentira tinha mais contras do que prós. Porque mesmo eu tinha inventado isso??? Já sei, eu estava bêbada! Que idiota.

Todos gostaram da comida, eu pedi um salmão grelhado com legumes gratinados que estava divino. Minha cabeça já não doía mais, estava me sentindo pronta prá outra! Brincadeirinha, nunca mais ia beber assim. Os Cullens eram companhias animadíssimas, até Edward estava mais comunicativo, apesar que diretamente trocamos apenas duas ou três palavrinhas.

Já era quase 17h quando nos despedimos. Jazz, Rose e eu íamos para o hotel descansar um pouco e nos preparar para a festa.

Eu cheguei e fui direto para o banho, Rose já tinha separado a roupa prá mim, um short preto de cetim curtinho com uma regatinha branca e uma sandália preta de tiras e salto médio. Foi uma briga convencê-la pois a mesma me queria dar saltos altíssimos.

Deitei na cama enquanto Rose tomava banho, e Jazz começou a massagear meus pés.

- Então Bella, vai me contar agora o que está acontecendo? – perguntou com olhar sabia que não teria jeito de fugir mais.

- Ai, Jazz...foi o Edward, ontem na festa ele me beijou, quero dizer, ele me atacou e nós nos beijamos. – disse envergonhada.

- Não estou entendendo, qual o problema disso e por que você inventou toda essa mentira?

- Jazz, ele estava acompanhado. E ela era um mulherão, eu nunca teria chance de competir com ela ou qualquer outra. E outra, se ele fez isso estando acompanhado é porque não presta, e eu quero ficar bem longe de problemas. – disse.

- Então quer dizer que você e Edward ficaram??? – Rose que tinha atinha saído do banheiro me perguntou surpresa.

- Não exatamente.

- Bella, primeiro, não sei onde está sua cabeça para se menosprezar dessa maneira, você é linda, e se não fossemos como irmãos, pode ter certeza que não te deixaria escapar. – disse Jazz risonho

- Esse comentário vindo dos meus amigos não contam. – respondi emburrada

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus, larga de ser idiota. Você é maravilhosa e por onde quer que passa chama atenção. Você tem que tirar da sua cabeça as coisas que aquele idiota te falava. Pare de fugir do amor, você merece se dar uma chance. Se você não tentar, nunca irá saber. E tem mais, pelo que Emmett me disse Edward é solteiro!!! – falou Rose.

- Deu prá perceber que os dois vivem trocando olhares. Você vai ter que dar um jeito de desmentir o que disse.

- De jeito nenhum! Não vou fazer isso e ponto. É melhor deixar as coisas como estão.

- Pára de ser covarde,Bella! Por causa da sua mentirinha boba, meu irmão aqui não vai poder ficar com a Alice, pensa que não reparei o clima entre os dois? – disse Rose dando uma piscadinha prá Jazz.

- Prá isso a gente dá um jeito, mesmo porque ela sabe que o Jazz e eu não temos nada – completei.

- Realmente achei ela linda e encantadoramente simpática – disse Jasper com os olhos brilhantes.

- Ótimo, pelo visto vai ficar tudo em família – disse rindo.

- Inclusive você, cara mia!!! – completou Rose rindo.

Resolvi terminar de me arrumar e dar um fim àquele papo. Jasper foi tomar banho e logo estávamos todos prontos. A festa seria a partir das 19h, e Alice queria nos ver lá desde o inicio, para isso já tinha ligado umas 5 vezes perguntando que horas iríamos sair.

No horário combinado lá estávamos. Ainda bem que Jazz estava de carro, facilitava tudo. Quem nos atendeu foi uma Alice saltitante. Logo nos abraçou e entregou uma taça de champagne prá cada um. Fiquei surpresa quando entramos, estava tudo impecavelmente decorado com ótimo gosto. A baixinha não brincava em serviço. Olhei todo o lugar esperando encontrá-lo, mas nem sinal. Talvez lendo meus pensamentos, a baixinha disse que eles já desceriam.

Logo começaram a chegar os convidados, pelo que Alice disse, seria em torno de 20 pessoas. Tinha uns três senhores, uns dois ou três mais novos, muito bonitos por sinal, e o resto eram todas mulheres, alias, denominá-las apenas assim não seria justo, elas eram fabulosas. Depois Alice me explicou que era o pessoal de uma agência que eles estavam tentando fechar negócios.

Alice não parava quieta um minuto sequer, falava com um depois passava para outro, sempre perguntando se precisavam de alguma coisa, se estava tudo bem. O que era respondido com vários elogios. Ela colocou prá tocar músicas, e alguns foram para o meio da sala dançar. Ela tinha improvisado uma pista ali.

Já tinham se passado uma hora desde que chegamos e nada dele aparecer. Emmett já estava com Rose, e Jasper conversava com Alice empolgado, resolvi deixá-los um pouco a sós e fui para a área externa do apart.. Me surpreendi com que vi.

Ali tinha uma piscina, não era muito grande, que estava cheia de bexigas prateadas. Várias cadeiras de descanso em volta e um pequeno jardim na lateral esquerda. À frente dava para a praia e a visão era maravilhosa. A noite estava propicia para amantes sonhadores.

Fiquei ali alguns minutos apreciando a noite estrelada, e resolvi entrar quando algumas pessoas foram ali conversar. Quando cheguei fiquei surpresa em ver Edward dançando na maior intimidade com um grupo de garotas. Aquilo estava remoendo no meu interior. Eu tinha que parar de ficar fantasiando que ele poderia estar interessado em mim, quando na verdade, bastava um par de pernas bonita para atraí-lo.

Comecei a conversar com o pessoal e olhava disfarçadamente para ele. Aquela cena estava acabando comigo. O pior de tudo é que ele estava maravilhoso, com uma calça preta e camiseta da mesma cor bem justa ao corpo, o que destacava ainda mais seus atributos. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando ele se aproximou e me cumprimentou com aquele sorriso torto perfeito. Bella, respira, me lembrava mentalmente.

Eles conversavam animadamente, e eu só conseguia prestar atenção naquele ser que estava ao meu lado. Saber que ele estava tão perto de mim fazia meu corpo ter súbitos calafrios e meu estômago dançar por causa das borboletinhas ali residentes. As vezes percebia ele me olhando de rabo de olho, mas nada além disso.

Derrepente Alice me chamou para ajudá-la e a segui. Fomos em direção a cozinha e Alice observou se não tinha ninguém ali e me perguntou.

- Bella, eu adorei o Jasper, será que tenho alguma chance de ficar com ele? – perguntou

- Deixa eu pensar... – disse brincalhona – acho que eu posso te ajudar – ri - mas...

- Mas...??? – perguntou preocupada

- Você sabe que Edward não pode saber que ele não é meu namorado, então preciso que vocês sejam muito discretos.

- Acho uma tremenda besteira o que você está fazendo, mas não se preocupe, vou ser discreta. Mas será que ele vai querer ficar comigo?

- Ele gostou de você, então posso garantir que vai rolar. – fui surpreendida por uma baixinha saltitante grudada em meu pescoço e me dando beijos no rosto.

Saímos dali, e fomos onde estava o grupinho. Combinei com Alice que assim que Edward fosse ficar com alguma garota, pois eu tinha certeza absoluta que isso aconteceria em breve, ela poderia sair com ele. É claro que nem Emmett podia ficar sabendo, seria o nosso segredo. Segundo passo era informar meu amigo/namorado disso. Chamei ele prá dançar e ali longe de todos, contei o que aconteceria em breve.

- Você e Alice vão beijar na boca hoje!

- Ãh? Não entendi.

- Você, Alice, beijo na boca. Hoje!!! – disse rindo.

- Bella, você não existe! Mas e o nosso camarada ali, ele parece que vai te engolir com os olhos. Agora mesmo não para de nos observar – comentou me virando em direção ao meu sonho de consumo. Confesso que meu coração parou de bater no momento em que nossos olhos se cruzaram, mas rapidamente desviei. Eu era muito covarde para encará-lo.

- Jazz, eu sou carta fora do baralho. Mesmo que eu quisesse ficar com ele, não rolaria. Você não viu como ele estava dançando com aquela moça de cabelo ruivo? Mas o que interessa é que o meu amigo aqui vai se dar bem com a baixinha elétrica! – disse mudando o foco da conversa.

Disse prá ele que assim que Edward sumisse de vista, ele tinha que ir "passear" com a Alice. O clima depois disso ficou ainda mais descontraído. Voltamos para o grupo e ficamos jogando conversa fora. Alice foi conversar com os convidados e Edward com a ruiva.

Eu tentei participar da conversa, juro que tentei, mas vê-lo se esfregando não dava. A raiva me consumia, e ele cochichava no ouvido dela e me encarava. Ele estava me provocando, só podia ser isso, mas porque??? Ahhh, que ódio!!! Sai dali depressa, mas disfarcei o meu estado, eu precisava espairecer as idéias.

Me dirigi ao banheiro, fechei a porta, abaixei a tampa do vaso e sentei em cima com os braços envolto nos joelhos, estava tão mal, uma vontade enorme de chorar, mas eu não podia. Porque isso estava acontecendo dessa forma tão intensa? Eu o conheci ontem, e já me sentia assim, tão entregue, tão dependente. O que era isso que acontecia comigo? Ele era um típico garanhão, que só queria se divertir, e que eu estava caidinha. Tudo o que eu mais queria agora era beijá-lo, sentir seus braços me envolverem, me entregar. Mas é claro que prá mim as coisas nunca vinham da maneira mais fácil. Era sempre complicado, cheio de surpresas pelo caminho. Fatalmente minhas lágrimas caíram. Fiquei ali alguns momentos me sentindo uma idiota por estar assim, eu precisava levantar a cabeça. Eu não vou me sentir mal, não por ele.

Me levantei, fui até o espelho, lavei o rosto. Meus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas eu daria um tempo perto da piscina antes de voltar para sala. Retoquei a maquiagem, respirei fundo umas dez vezes para me acalmar e abri a porta para sair.

Qual foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar ao lado da porta, com o pé encostado na parede em uma pose muito sexy, diga-se de passagem, Edward Cullen. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca, mas me recompus rapidamente.

- Qual o problema Cullen? Tá me seguindo? – perguntei seca.

- Ora,ora,ora, ela está nervosinha...porque será? – disse de uma forma bem irônica enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos e com aquele sorriso torto lindo.

- Não sei do que você está falando... – disse tentando não me deslumbrar por aquele ser perfeito parado na minha frente – com licença – e sai dando as costas prá ele.

Não dei nem dois passos e fui puxada pelo braço e encostada na parede.

- Eu não deixei você sair – disse bem próximo ao meu rosto.

- Não preciso da sua autorização para fazer nada – disse com raiva – dá prá me soltar!

- Tem certeza que você quer sair daqui Bella? Eu sei que você está louca para me beijar, tanto quanto eu estou. – disse encostando os lábios em meus pescoço. Meu corpo correspondeu àquela investida da pior forma possível, o coração batia tão alto que tinha certeza que ele podia escutar. Reuni forças não sei de onde e o empurrei.

- Você acha que todas as mulheres caem em seus pés, não é mesmo? – perguntei com ironia – Agora me solta que o MEU namorado está aqui, e não quero confusão. – disse saindo o mais rápido possível de perto dele.

Porque ele fazia isso comigo? Não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça do Cullen, ele devia gostar de se divertir as minhas custas.

Fui para área externa e não tinha ninguém ali, além de mim. Fiquei olhando o mar tentando me acalmar.

- Você devia parar de fugir de mim, não sei se já te disse, mas não desisto fácil. – falou o Cullen no meu ouvido, me assustando pela sua súbita aproximação.

- Porque você está perdendo seu tempo comigo? Vai se divertir, vai?! – disse fingindo não me importar com ele.

- Bella,Bella...você tenta me manter longe de você, mas está na sua cara que você me quer também.

- Você nem me conhece, como pode saber o que quero – respondi.

- Não sei o que você quer, mas posso ver como seu corpo reage quando eu me aproximo. Você pode até tentar ser indiferente, mas não tem muito sucesso. – disse com aquele sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- É melhor você sair porque o meu namorado pode chegar e não gostar de me ver sozinha... – nem terminei minha frase porque a porta de vidro que dava para a área externa foi aberta e fechada logo em seguida. Nos viramos os dois ao mesmo tempo para ver quem era, e no mesmo momento, meu coração parou.

Eu esperava ver qualquer coisa, menos a cena que se passava bem ali na minha frente, e o pior de tudo, era que EDWARD CULLEN também estava vendo! Respirei fundo colocando todo oxigênio necessário para enfrentar o que estava por vir. Os dois nem deram conta da nossa presença. Não pude deixar de pensar que era engraçado, mas nesse exato momento tentava formular o que eu faria a seguir! Merda!!!

Alice e Jasper tinham invadido o lugar aos beijos, e eu não tinha saída. Tinha que sair dali agora. Antes que minhas pernas me obedecessem Edward gritou o nome de Alice. A mesma parou o beijo e virou-se para fitar o irmão.

- Oh! – foi só o que ela conseguiu esboçar, Jazz balançou a cabeça num típico " eu te disse prá contar a verdade". Ótimo, além de tudo eu iria passar por mentirosa. PERFEITO!!!

Passei pelos dois e nem parei prá saber as suas explicações, afinal, eu tinha mentido desnecessariamente. Eles só estavam se curtindo. Fui em direção a porta, precisava sair dali, agora. Cheguei no hall de entrada e apertei o botão chamando o elevador, mas em seguida ouvi uma porta se abrindo e quem estava ali? Edward.

- Bella, me desculpe, eu não sei como Alice pôde fazer isso, ela não é... – não o deixei terminar a frase, sabia o que ele estava pensando e não podia deixar que isso fosse mais longe do que tinha ido.

- Elenãoémeunamorado. – disse em um fôlego só.

- O que você disse?

Respirei fundo e disse.

- Jasper não é meu namorado. Ele e Alice não estavam fazendo nada de errado, eu menti.

Meu coração estava a mil em meu peito, como ele iria reagir? Ficou ali parado,sério, acho que tentando assimilar o que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Então sua fisionomia mudou. Ele estava sorrindo, não, agora estava gargalhando. O olhei confusa.

- Nossa Bella, você me deu um susto! – não pude deixar de esboçar um sorriso com a sua reação. E quando menos esperava, ele tinha me prensado na parede e me dava o beijo mais maravilhoso ao qual já tinha experimentado.

**N/A. E então, o que acharam desse cap.??? Não disse que mentira tem perna curta! Kkk**

**Agora que tal me fazer um pouco feliz e comentar! Pode ser prá dizer o que estão achando, ou apenas prá dizer um oi.**

**Quem quiser me conhecer pode dar uma passadinha no meu perfil do Orkut : **./Main#Profile?uid=17270916073290589809&rl=t** ou no twitter : **.com/Ludrozina** e tô também no Facebook: Luana Drozina vou adorar vê-las por lá.**

**Falei que ia postar logo mas infelizmente não deu. Mas em compensação é o maior capitulo que escrevi. Gentee desculpa, tô sem net em casa, então só no trabalho. Aí já viu,né?! Tô fazendo milagres!!! **

**Vou tentar postar mais rápido. **

**PS. To precisando dar uma cara prá essa FIC, tem alguém aí que se abilita??? **

**Bjks **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6 – EU ME RENDO_**

*******************************************************************************************************

_**Capítulo curtinho...só prá vocês não ficarem na mão...mas no próximo as coisas vão esquentar... hehe *******************************************************************************************************_

_**Eu não esperava aquela reação dele, mas não posso negar que estava adorando. Eu tinha desejado isso desde o primeiro momento, então prá que ficar lutando contra? Segui o conselho de Rose: eu deveria me dar uma chance! Se não, como iria saber se daria ou não certo? Aliás, isso nem era o importante, o que eu queria mesmo era aproveitar o momento.**_

_**Grudei em seus cabelos, o puxando para mais perto e me entreguei ao nosso beijo de corpo e alma. Senti seu corpo levemente estremecer com a minha ação, o que fez meu coração bater desesperadamente. Suas mãos começaram a passear pela lateral do meu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Estávamos entregues e nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Nossas línguas dançavam em um ritmo sincronizado, como se aquilo fosse algo habitual para nós dois. O ar já começava a ficar escasso e logo teríamos que quebrar aquele momento de magia, de entrega, e por mais que recomeçássemos, acho que nunca seria o bastante. **_

_**Mais rápido do que eu esperava ele quebrou nosso contato e um murmúrio involuntário de desaprovação saiu da minha boca. Um sorriso brotou de seus lábios que seguiu o caminho de minha mandíbula até o pescoço, depositando vários beijos nesse local que para mim era o mais sensível, e me fez ver estrelas. Desci minha mão que estava em seu cabelo, e comecei a acariciar suas costas, enquanto a outra foi para o seu peito. Eu estava entregue, sentia pertencer aquele homem que eu mal conhecia e o melhor é que ele parecia estar da mesma forma. Suas mãos me apertavam, e me puxavam para mais perto, o que me fez perceber sua evidente ereção, um arrepio passou por todo meu corpo, sua boca voltou imediatamente à minha e era um beijo de desejo, ardente. Meu corpo correspondia a cada toque com tremores e me sentia como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento, tamanho era o desejo de tê-lo.**_

_**Nós estávamos no limite da total entrega, não existia nada, nem medos, nem orgulho, nem mentira, nem Tanya e nem a ruiva para nos atrapalhar. Era apenas Edward e eu. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse aqueles beijos, aquelas mãos, aquele cheiro inebriante... Mas de repente uma porta se abriu e frases eram ditas.**_

_**- Preciso me desculpar com Bella, ela não vai me perdoar por isso, vamos logo atrás dela!!! – disse a baixinha num tom visivelmente urgente e nervoso. Então quatro pessoas saíram de dentro do apartamento e o que ouvimos em seguida foram apenas exclamações: Ah!!!, Oh!!! Seguido de um silêncio mortal. **_

_**Encerramos nosso beijo e enfiei meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, pude perceber que ele sorria, mas a minha vontade era de enfiar a cabeça em um buraco. Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rose, estavam parados à nossa frente em silêncio nos observando. Ficamos alguns minutos ali, sem ninguém dizer uma única palavra, o que prá mim pareceu uma eternidade. Eu tentava formular algo para dizer, mas nada saia da minha cabeça, até que fui salva por Emmett que quebrou o silêncio e disse.**_

_**- Já vimos que a Bella de adormecida não tem nada, ela está muito melhor que eu, então vamos voltar prá festa? – disse fazendo piada da situação. Não tive coragem de me manifestar, eu estava com o rosto em chamas. E o quê eu ia dizer? Não tinha a mínima idéia...**_

_**A porta se abriu e passos foram dado ao seu interior. Edward me apertou em um abraço e disse.**_

_**- Acho melhor a gente entrar também.**_

_**- Estou tão envergonhada, acho melhor eu ir embora... – disse com o rosto ainda apoiado em seu ombro.**_

_**- De jeito nenhum, você vai ficar comigo. – disse de uma maneira possessiva que eu adorei, mas não estava preparada ainda para encará-los. **_

_**- Como vou encarar todos? Emmett acha que Jasper é meu namorado! – disse me justificando**_

_**- Emmett não é problema nenhum, mesmo porque Jasper está com a Alice! – disse acariciando meus braços – vamos voltar e curtir a noite.**_

_**Quando levantei a cabeça e encarei seus olhos brilhantes, não resisti! E lá estávamos nós dois entregues, novamente, aos beijos ardentes! Seus lábios iam da minha boca ao pescoço distribuindo beijos, lambidas e leves chupões, o que me enlouquecia. Eu retribuía da mesma forma, o que o fazia apertar ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu. Gemidos saíam de nossas bocas, e a respiração já não era feita com tanta facilidade.**_

_**- Você está me deixando louco! – disse com uma voz rouca e coberta de desejo.**_

_**Eu sorri, mas nada disse, nem que eu quisesse conseguiria. Era muito bom saber que eu tinha esse efeito sobre ele, mas estávamos em um local nada reservado, e precisava encontrar forças para parar antes que mais alguém aparecesse. E como eu tenho um pensamento que só não dá certo para as coisas boas, dito e feito, a porta se abriu!**_

_**- Ah! Edward é você? – disse a voz feminina. Encerramos o beijo e imediatamente olhei para ver quem era e adivinha? Dei de cara com a ruiva – desculpe incomodá-lo, mas você não vai voltar prá festa? Senti sua falta, achei que tinha saído. – como ela era inconveniente e oferecida!**_

_**- Oi Victória! Estou ocupado, mas eu e Bella já vamos entrar – disse me abraçando – Aproveite a festa, a noite ainda é uma criança – completou beijando o topo da minha cabeça. Adorei a forma que ele respondeu a investida descarada dela, estava na cara que ela não tinha gostado de ver Edward acompanhado, mas essa noite ele seria meu, e só meu! Sorri vitoriosa.**_

_**O olhar que ela me deu foi mortal, mas eu nem estava preocupada, eu tinha o que ela queria.**_

_**- Bom, então eu já vou indo pois quem me interessava na festa já está acompanhado, deixa para uma próxima vez. – teve a cara de pau de dizer, olhei para a infeliz que ajeitava seu vestido e apertava o botão para chamar o elevador, ignorando minha presença ali. Edward percebeu meu desconforto com a situação e me conduziu para entrarmos, mas quando ele abriu a porta ela o chamou.**_

_**- Edward! Me liga amanhã prá gente marcar alguma coisa! – disse com o sorriso mais cínico que já vi na minha vida inteira e piscou para ele. Eu fiquei ali parada, encarando a infeliz que não se intimidou nem uma pouco, muito pelo contrário, ela me lançava um olhar desafiador.**_

_**- Quem sabe? – Edward respondeu e me puxou para dentro, fechando a porta.**_

_**Quem sabe? Como assim??? Então, quer dizer que ele tinha dado esperança prá ela na minha frente?!!! Eu sabia que não deveria ter ficado com ele. Ele tinha dito claramente que ele estava hoje comigo, mas que amanhã poderia ser outra coisa. Como eu posso ser tão idiota assim???Tirei sua mão de minha cintura e segui emburrada à procura de Alice e Jasper. Precisava me desculpar com eles e sumir desse lugar.**_

_**- Bella, qual o problema? – disse Edward me segurando rapidamente pelo braço. Ele era muito cínico mesmo, como assim qual o problema???**_

_**- Até parece que você não sabe! – respondi secamente.**_

_**- Não, eu não sei o que fiz de errado. – falou arqueando a sobrancelha. **_

_**- "quem sabe eu não te ligue amanhã" – respondi o imitando.**_

_**- Ah, é por isso! – riu! Ainda tinha que agüentar isso, ele rindo da minha cara. – eu só fui educado com ela. - e me abraçou.**_

_**- Conheço bem a sua educação! – completei emburrada.**_

_**- Bella, pára com isso, eu sei que não te causei uma boa impressão, mas eu juro que só fui educado com ela. Desde que eu te vi, ontem na boate, eu só quero uma pessoa! E ela esta bem aqui presa em meus braços - ouvir aquilo me deixou extasiada, acabei por sorrir. Ele segurou em meu queixo e levantou minha cabeça para que eu o encarasse – e não vou te deixar escapar – e beijou levemente meus lábios.**_

_**Eu simplesmente não conseguia explicar o poder que ele tinha sobre mim. Como ele fazia eu me entregar tão completamente, eu já tinha desistido de lutar contra. Ele sorriu ao ver que eu não contestei suas palavras, mas eu tinha uma coisa para fazer antes de aproveitar a sua presença completamente.**_

_**- Eu preciso ir falar com Alice, já volto! – fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei seus lábios rapidamente.**_

_**Olhei ao redor para ver se localizava a baixinha, mas nem sinal dela. Procurei para ver se achava Jazz, mas ele também não estava à vista, apenas Rose e Emmett, que conversavam com algumas pessoas. Pude notar que alguns dos convidados tinham ido embora, pois tinha apenas 3 garotas dançando e o grupo de 4 pessoas que estavam com o casalzinho. Me aproximei e perguntei prá Rose se ela tinha visto um dos dois.**_

_**- Eles sumiram desde que voltamos lá de fora! – respondeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto – acho que devem estar aproveitando, já que vocês estavam fazendo o mesmo! – e piscou prá mim. Ok, sabia que mais tarde haveria uma enxurrada de perguntas. Fui direto para a área da piscina, algo me dizia que eles estavam lá, e acertei na mosca!**_

_**- hum-hum – pigarreei para me fazer notar, mas os dois nem me deram bola, fui até eles e bati com o indicador nas costas de Jazz – dá prá parar um pouquinho e me dar atenção??? – eles nem se incomodaram por eu estar assistindo e continuaram a dar o beijo de desentupidor de pia – por favor... – supliquei, mas nada mudou – eu preciso falar com vocês! – e a única mudança que teve foi a mão de Jasper me empurrando levemente prá longe.**_

_**- Ok!Ok! Já entendi o recado, vou deixar os pombinhos aproveitarem – respondi rindo e voltando para o interior do apart., Edward me esperava com duas taças nas mãos e sorriu ao me ver, vindo em minha direção.**_

_**- Conversou com eles? – perguntou me entregando uma das taças**_

_**- Eu bem que tentei, mas não tive sucesso! – respondi, bebericando a bebida.**_

_**- Eles não quiseram falar com você? – indagou sério.**_

_**- Não, não é isso! Eu tentei falar com eles, mas os dois não desgrudaram! Aí desisti – disse rindo.**_

_**- Que tal a gente fazer o mesmo? – disse com um sorriso sugestivo nos lábios e me puxando para mais perto.E eu era louca para discordar?**_

_**Nos beijamos de uma maneira mais calma, mas não deixava de ser intensa. Era tão bom estar ali com ele, era como se sempre tivesse sido assim, como se nós pertencêssemos um ao outro. Era uma coisa tão forte, que chegava a me dar medo.**_

_**Os convidados restantes não demoraram muito a ir embora, logo ficou apenas nós seis. Edward foi até seu quarto trocar de roupa, pois eu tinha derrubado bebida em cima dela, desastrada como sempre. Alice só tinha desgrudado de Jasper para se despedir do pessoal, mas logo os dois voltaram ao estado que estavam antes. Rose e Emmett estavam no sofá conversando e eu olhava a noite pela janela. **_

_**- Estou com uma baita fome! – disse Emmett – que tal prepararmos alguma coisa?**_

_**- Confesso que acabei comento pouco, mas Alice disse que tem bastante coisa ainda para servir, só a bebida é que foi toda embora. – disse Rose.**_

_**- Em uma festa cheia de modelos, vocês queriam o quê? – disse o meu lindo com uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta vermelha que o deixava hiper sexy – falei para Alice servir alpiste que era melhor – completou brincalhão. **_

_**- Pelo menos não podem dizer que não tinha o que comer – disse uma Alice visivelmente alegre – e podemos aproveitar, pois também estou morrendo de fome. – Rose, Bella, vocês me ajudam?**_

_**Olhei prá Edward que apenas sorriu prá mim, e segui para a cozinha atrás das duas. Quando cheguei, fui surpreendida por uma baixinha pendurada em meu pescoço , pelo visto isso era uma marca registrada dela.**_

_**- Bella, muito obrigada por hoje! – disse **_

_**- Alice, eu tenho é que me desculpar pelo desconforto causado por minha mentira, que acabou envolvendo todo mundo – disse envergonhada**_

_**- Ah! Deixa isso prá lá! Na verdade foi até divertido!!! – disse rindo, o que foi acompanhado por nós - além do mais, agora está tudo entre família!!!**_

_**Pegamos as bebidas e comidas e fomos para a sala, arrumamos tudo na mesa de centro que voltou para seu devido lugar, e comemos sentados no chão, cada qual ao lado do seu par. Conversamos bastante, rimos e brincamos, mas acabei por virar a piada preferida de Emmett, pois depois de contar tudo o que aconteceu, pois até aquele momento ele achava que eu e Jasper tínhamos um relacionamento aberto, vê se pode!, ele não me deixou em paz. A princípio fiquei super envergonhada, mas depois acabei entrando na brincadeira, pois se não pode contra eles, junte-se à eles!**_

_**Algum tempo depois Rose e ele sumiram e Jasper e Alice foram prá piscina quase 5h da manhã. O cansaço já me dominava, mas confesso que não queria que a noite acabasse, talvez era o medo de ir dormir e quando acordar ver que tudo não passou de um sonho bom..., estava eu e ele sentados no sofá, eu aninhada em seus braços. Estava muito sonolenta, lutava contra o sono bravamente, mas pouco a pouco ele me vencia. Eu precisava ir embora, minha aparência deveria estar horrível, mas nem um dos meus companheiros mostravam que isso aconteceria em breve...Edward começou a acariciar minha cabeça, o que fez meu corpo relaxar instantaneamente, senti minha consciência ir para o mundo dos sonhos, mas tentei resistir. **_

_**- Edward, preciso voltar para o hotel, eu estou um lixo... – tentei falar, mas nem sei se consegui, pois no segundo seguinte tudo apagou! **_

_**Acordei em uma cama macia, o sol já brilhava firme no céu, pude perceber pela claridade que entrava no quarto, mas não conhecia aquele cômodo. Tentei me levantar, mas fui barrada por um braço forte que me puxou mais pra perto. Ele aconchegou mais seu corpo no meu, em uma deliciosa conchinha, um sorriso brotou em meus lábios, não tinha sido um sonho, ele estava ali, e era uma sensação tão boa ver a realidade. Fiquei curtindo aquele momento e acabei por dormir novamente com o calor do seu corpo junto ao meu. **_

_**Quando acordei novamente estava deitada em seu peito, levantei um pouco a cabeça, bem devagar, ele ainda dormia, a visão que tive me deixou sem ar. Ele era ainda mais bonito assim, era como se eu tivesse um anjo ao meu lado, fiquei velando seu sono por alguns minutos, deslumbrada. Comecei a planejar o que eu faria, por mais que eu não quisesse sair dali, eu precisava estar apresentável, hoje a noite iríamos embora e eu não podia perder muito tempo. Eu já tinha decidido, ia ao hotel, tomaria um banho, trocaria de roupa e voltaria, talvez ele nem percebesse.**_

_**Levantei bem devagar para não acordá-lo, sentei na cama e analisei minha roupa, que não estava muito amassada, o que seria bom pois eu pegaria um táxi. Pensei se Rose e Jasper ainda estariam aqui, não queria correr o risco de chegar no hotel e pegar um dos dois casais lá e atrapalhá-los, ou pior, flagrá-los. Coloquei meu sapato, dei uma última olhada para Edward e me levantei. Fui até a sala e peguei minha bolsa que estava no sofá. Mandei uma mensagem para Rose e Jasper dizendo o que faria. Fui ao banheiro, lavei meu rosto, dei um jeito no cabelo e saí. De jeito nenhum que ele me viria assim.**_

_**O calor estava infernal, devia passar do 40°, não estava acostumada com tanto, as praias estavam abarrotadas de gente, mas olhando o horizonte dava pra perceber que choveria e eu ainda nem tinha ido conhecer o Cristo Redentor. Ao chegar no hotel, fui me preparar para o banho, não estava nos meus planos ir à praia hoje, separei a roupa que vestiria e a deixei na cama. Peguei minha nécessaire, o roupão e rumei para o banheiro. Não queria demorar muito. **_

_**A água estava quase fria, e me relaxou instantaneamente. Minha cabeça estava muito além do meu banho, estava fixo em Edward Cullen. Lembrar dele me fazia sentir coisas que eram inexplicáveis, era tudo misturado e grandioso, medo, felicidade, receio, tesão. Além dele ser lindo, tinha uma pegada e tanto, era impossível resistir. Nós não tínhamos avançado muito o sinal, mas a vontade de fazê-lo era enorme. Eu iria embora hoje à noite, e meu medo era de não aproveitar e me arrepender depois, pois eles estavam no Brasil à negócios, não sei quanto tempo mais ficariam,não conversamos sobre isso, mas eu, amanhã estava na minha vidinha de sempre. Tinha certeza que se me entregasse eu acabaria por sofrer mais tarde, por saudade, mas se eu não o fizesse seria ainda pior. Só de pensar na possibilidade de estar mais intimamente com ele, sentia meu ventre se contrair e uma onda de calafrios percorrer por todo o meu corpo.**_

_**Mas como isso aconteceria? Eu não tinha mais que algumas horas ao lado dele. Pensando bem, eu nem devia ter saído de lá, pois estou desperdiçando meu tempo disponível ao seu lado. Com esse pensamento finalizei rapidamente meu banho, me enxuguei e coloquei o roupão. Penteei meu cabelo e fui para o quarto me trocar, quando escuto baterem insistentemente na porta. Fui atender, devia ser alguém do serviço de quarto, mas eu não tinha pedido nada, fui abrir a porta e fiquei surpresa com quem eu encontrei ali.**_

_**- Edward?! – perguntei surpresa por ser ele ali, mas nada foi dito, ele apenas me olhou de cima à baixo, com o olhar mais intenso que eu já havia recebido, e quando percebi, ele estava em cima de mim, esmagando seus lábios contra os meus.**_

**N/A. E então, o que acharam desse cap.??? Eu ia postar no fim de semana e ele seria bem maior, mas gente, travei!!!**

**É que agora as coisas vão ficar mais íntimas entre eles *se é que vocês me entendem*, mas não consigo escrever!!! Adoro uma lemon, mas passar isso da forma que imagino é mais difícil do que pensei... Até pensei em ser bem sutil e não descrever o que eles vão fazer, apenas insinuar, mas vocês não iriam ficar satisfeitas. Mas a parte boa é que ainda essa semana vocês vão saber como ficou, já tem uma parte pronta.**

**Agora que tal me fazer um pouco feliz e comentar! Pode ser prá dizer o que estão achando, ou apenas prá dizer um oi. Preciso de um incentivo, se não, não saí nada!!! Não vai doer nada e ainda me fazer um bem tremendo.**

**Quem quiser me conhecer pode dar uma passadinha no meu perfil do Orkut : http:// www . orkut . /Main#Profile?uid= 17270916073290589809&rl=t**** ou no twitter : **.com/Ludrozina** e tô também no Facebook, vou adorar vê-las por lá.**

**Continuo sem internet em casa, acho que isso só irá se resolver no final de outubro, então, só no trabalho. Aí já viu, né?! Tô fazendo milagres!!! **

**PS. precisando dar uma cara prá essa FIC, tem alguém aí que se habilita??? **

**Bjks **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cap.7 – ENTREGA**_

**_Pessoas, não consegui fazer o capítulo como eu pretendia, mas espero que gostem._**

_Não consegui raciocinar com aquele homem grudado em mim, não conseguiria nunca explicar as sensações que ele me causava, eram fortes e intensas, que estava tomando proporções cada vez maiores, me deixei conduzir e me entreguei de corpo e alma àquele momento. Ele me apertou mais contra o seu corpo, e já pude perceber que nosso "amiguinho" já estava animado, o que me fez ficar ainda mais excitada em saber que era eu que lhe causava essa reação. Ele deu um passo à frente e fechou a porta atrás de nós, sem desgrudar um segundo se quer de mim. Seria mesmo possível eu estar vivendo isso? Edward Cullen veio mesmo atrás de mim???_

_Enquanto me beijava, suas mãos acariciavam a lateral do meu corpo, o que fazia com que a corrente elétrica já conhecida percorresse todo o meu corpo. Entre os beijos ele disse – Você nunca mais fuja de mim! – e me conduziu em direção à cama. Não tinha o que pensar, eu queria ele, eu precisava tê-lo, e tinha que ser agora._

_Beijei seu pescoço e minhas mãos rumaram para os botões de sua camisa, eu estava trêmula, mas não tive muita dificuldade de arrancá-la e joguei em qualquer lugar pelo quarto. Suas mãos estava no cordão do meu roupão, que rapidamente foi aberto, ao notar que eu estava nua, senti seu corpo enrijecer e um olhar de pura luxúria dominá-lo – Você me deixa louco Bella. – disse em um sussurro que mostrava a dificuldade de formular qualquer palavra. Agora me fala, quem resiste um homem desses? _

_Por alguns momentos ele ficou apenas me observando, como se quisesse gravar cada pedaço, eu estava um pouco acanhada, mas ao mesmo tempo meu sangue fervia de desejo, logo, suas mãos começaram a desvendar suavemente toda a extensão de meu corpo e sua boca voltou a colar na minha com uma urgência ainda maior, ele sugava minha língua com volúpia me levando ao paraíso. Minhas mãos passeavam por seu peitoral, suas costas, ele era delicioso e eu precisava dele AGORA!!!. Ele me empurrou levemente, fazendo com que eu caísse na cama, rapidamente se livrou do resto de sua vestimenta e deitou ao meu lado, seu corpo ficou colado ao meu. Sua boca passeava do meu maxilar para o pescoço e seguia rumo ao meu colo, distribuindo beijos, lambidas e pequenos chupões. Eu ardia de desejo e o queria desesperadamente. Sua boca mordiscou um dos meus mamilos enquanto a sua mão acariciava a minha coxa. Eu já estava totalmente fora de mim, arfava descontroladamente e ainda estávamos só nas preliminares. _

_Ele distribuía beijos por todo o meu corpo, e eu já me encontrava desesperada, a beira da loucura. O puxei de volta pra cima e o beijei desesperadamente, ele sorriu e deitou em cima de mim, ficando entre minhas pernas. Naquele momento eu pude perceber diretamente sobre a minha virilha seu membro enrijecido, e OMG! não podia chamar aquilo de comum... o abracei forte, e minhas mãos deslizavam dos seus cabelos ao quadril em uma velocidade enorme, comecei a passar minhas unhas por toda a extensão de suas costas de uma forma carinhosa, mas extremamente provocativa, o fazendo gemer entre os beijos. O trajeto que suas mãos faziam em meu corpo, sempre me apalpando forte, me deixava nas nuvens. Sua boca passou para o meu pescoço, ombro, colo e parou em um dos meus mamilos. Ele ia do direito ao esquerdo, lambendo e quando ele abocanhou, chupando intensamente um grito de prazer saiu da minha boca._

_Eu estava arfando, e tenho certeza que ele conseguia ouvir as batidas de meu coração, estar ali com ele era realmente algo mágico. Ele parou o que estava fazendo, o que me fez soltar um resmungo de insatisfação, ele sorriu me encarando e logo voltou a me beijar, mas parando logo em seguida. Nada disse, apenas encostou sua testa na minha, e ficamos ali, olhando fixamente para o outro, totalmente perdidos em pensamentos..._

_- Você é tão linda... – disse roçando a ponta do nariz no meu. A única reação que consegui ter foi beijá-lo, a cada toque, a cada beijo, meu corpo incendiava ainda mais. Eu me sentia sendo jogada dentro de um vulcão em erupção, o sangue que corriam em minhas veias pareciam a própria larva. Ele parou e pegou algo em sua bermuda. Camisinha. E a colocou rapidamente com uma experiência visível , em seguida voltou a me beijar e bem devagar foi me invadindo. Eu não estava tensa, eu queria aquilo, mas depois de tantos anos sem me relacionar com nenhum homem intimamente, fiquei insegura. E se ele não achasse bom? E se a expectativa que eu estava colocando ali não fosse a que eu queria? E se eu tivesse perdido a prática?_

_- Bella, relaxa – ele disse bem baixo no meu ouvido ao sentir como eu fiquei tensa de uma hora para outra. _

_Ele me beijou novamente, mas dessa vez foi de uma forma mais lenta, mais carinhosa, e eu não consegui mais pensar em nada. Aos poucos ele voltou a se encaixar novamente em mim, ele forçou um pouco, mas rapidamente já havia me penetrado completamente. Gemidos saíram de nossas bocas, e o beijo ganhava ainda mais intensidade. Ele ficou parado, apenas me sentindo em volta dele e em seguida começou a se movimentar em um ritmo lento, mas constante. _

_Não tenho como descrever o que aquele momento representava, eu já tinha estado com outros homens antes, mas nada se comparava com que Edward me fazia sentir, cada movimento, cada beijo, cada toque, era tudo novo e em uma proporção gigantesca de prazer, de carinho. _

_Ele estocava lento, mas ia até o fundo me apertando, e me fazendo gemer descontroladamente, comecei a me movimentar junto com ele para que o ritmo aumentasse, o que foi feito na mesma hora. O suor cobria nossos corpos, estávamos como animais no cio, desesperados um pelo outro. Fechei meus olhos, não estava me agüentando mais, senti meu coração acelerar._

_- Bella, eu quero você me olhando – disse sussurrando a ordem em meu pescoço._

_- Edward... – disse com uma certa dificuldade, ele olhou fundo em meus olhos..._

_- Isso Bella, geme o meu nome, eu quero você gemendo... – não posso explicar o que aconteceu a seguir. As palavras dele pedindo que eu gemesse o seu nome era o maior afrodisíaco que eu já havia conhecido. O ritmo e a intensidade de suas estocadas passaram de um ritmo rápido para um ainda mais acelerado..._

_- Edward...ah...ed-ed-edwaaaaaaaard, não pára! – foi apenas o que consegui dizer, conseguia sentir que faltava muito pouco para chegarmos ao êxtase, mas eu não conseguia controlar os impulsos do meu corpo, íamos rápidos, desesperados, necessitávamos disso. _

_Logo meu coração acelerou, me avisando que estava chegando a hora, uma onda de calor me invadiu, fazendo meu corpo estremecer e contrair-se repetidas vezes, eu gemi alto seu nome e o puxando para um beijo desesperado. Eu senti como se minha alma tivesse saído de meu corpo por alguns momentos. Ele aumentou a velocidade, chegando lá no mesmo momento que eu, caindo em seguida exausto em cima de mim. _

_Ficamos assim por um tempo, esperando nossa respiração normalizar, agarrados um no outro e completamente molhados de suor. Eu conseguia sentir em meu peito as batidas frenéticas de seu coração. Ele estava com um cheiro delicioso de suor e sexo._

_Ele se virou deitando ao meu lado, mas sem tirar os olhos de mim, sua boca abriu-se em um lindo sorriso._

_- Você é incrível ,Bella – disse acariciando docemente minha barriga, seus dedos subiam até os meus seios e desciam até o inicio dos meus pêlos pubianos, o que me causava arrepios, olhávamos profundamente um nos olhos do outro._

_- Você que me faz sentir coisas que nunca senti antes, eu acabo perdendo o controle de mim, não controlo mais nada do que eu quero... – disse sinceramente_

_- E isso é bom ou ruim? – perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios_

_- Eu não sei – disse com sinceridade, acariciando o seu braço que estava sobre mim - confesso que me dá medo a forma intensa que as coisas tem acontecido entre nós._

_- Eu também não sei explicar isso – disse pensativo – mas só sei que é muito bom! - sorri em resposta, estava tão bom estar ali com ele, que se eu pudesse não deixaria o tempo passar._

_Voltamos a nos beijar de uma maneira mais calma, mas logo em seguida as coisas voltaram a uma intensidade maior e logo ele ficou animado para mais uma rodada de prazer. Eu estava um pouco tímida, mas ele me completava de tal forma que aos poucos eu só conseguia pensar em como dar e receber mais prazer. Nos entregamos mais duas vezes aos prazeres da luxúria, mas diferente da primeira vez, fomos mais calmos, curtindo realmente o corpo um do outro. Edward era maravilhoso, seu toque era certeiro, e pude perceber que procurava me conhecer nos mínimos detalhes, ver onde as reações eram mais intensas. _

_Estávamos jogados na cama abraçados e exaustos, e meu estomago já reclamava da falta de cuidados, pois já eram 3 horas da tarde e eu ainda não tinha me alimentado._

_- Acho que tem alguém com fome – ele disse, o que eu apenas confirmei com um sorriso – vamos, vou te levar para almoçar. – ele disse me puxando em direção ao banheiro, acabamos por tomar banho juntos. Bom, na verdade não tomamos só banho, pois ter ele ali, me ensaboando, me acariciando, não tinha como resistir, logo nos entregamos novamente ali mesmo. Acabei o banho mal conseguindo me apoiar nas próprias pernas._

_Saímos para almoçar e fomos a um restaurante de frutos do mar, que eu gosto muito, pedimos uma caldeirada completa de frutos do mar, e nos deliciamos. Combinamos de ir depois ao Cristo Redentor e ao Pão de açúcar, não podia sair do Rio sem conhecer os seus cartões postais. Nossa refeição foi tranqüila e regada a muito carinho e troca de olhares. Foi uma das tardes mais agradáveis que eu já tive, quem olhasse diria que éramos um casal de namorados apaixonados._

_Tiramos fotos ao pé do Cristo com o seu celular e depois com o meu, e ainda pedimos para um turista que estava ali que tirasse uma foto de nós dois juntos abraçados e depois nos beijando. A vista era maravilhosa, ficamos abraçados observando e acabou por se tornar um cenário perfeito para o que estávamos vivendo. _

_Edward era divertido, inteligente e encantador. E a única coisa que estragava esse dia era saber que seria o primeiro e último. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e suspirei pesarosa, era tão bom sentir o calor do seu corpo, eu queria tanto poder fazer algo para que esse dia não acabasse, ou para ficar mais uns dias aqui. Meu celular começou a tocar me chamando de volta à realidade, olhei prá ver quem era._

_- Oi Rose! _

_"Bella, onde você está? Edward está com você?"_

_- Está sim, estamos no Cristo Redentor._

_"Pelo visto as coisas entre vocês estão mais que resolvidas, né? Vocês sumiram o dia inteiro!"_

_- Posso te dizer que sim! – ri_

_"Mas não te liguei para saber, __ainda__, de suas intimidades. Você precisa mesmo ir embora hoje?"_

_- Infelizmente sim Rose, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer, não dá prá ficar._

_" É uma pena, bom, então que horas vamos embora? Jazz está pensando em sair as 10h, tudo bem prá você?_

_- Pode ser._

_" Alice está falando para vocês virem prá cá, estamos esperando"_

_- Ok, vou falar com Edward. – e desliguei. Faltava menos de 5 horas para irmos embora e só agora eu percebi que eu podia nunca mais vê-lo._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella? – Edward que só me observara enquanto falava ao celular perguntou._

_- Algo assim – disse com uma voz de puro desânimo._

_- Você pode me contar o quê? – perguntou apreensivo._

_- É que vou embora hoje para São Paulo! – eu disse. Sua reação foi um espelho da minha, ele ficou com o olhar perdido, pensando, mas nada falou. Me envolveu em um abraço e beijou o topo de minha cabeça. Já ouviu aquele ditado que diz que tudo que é bom dura pouco? Eu estava provando que ele era verdadeiro, mas por outro lado seria inesquecível. Retribui seu abraço o apertando forte, não queria que aquele momento passasse._

_- Alice quer que a gente vá prá lá. – falei em um murmúrio._

_- Eu preferia ficar só com você, te curtir o tempo que resta – ele disse_

_- Eu tenho que me despedir dos seus irmãos, e preciso arrumar minhas coisas, mas quem sabe a gente não tenha outras oportunidades como essa?! – disse tentando acreditar naquilo que eu estava dizendo, ele nada disse, apenas concordou com a cabeça._

_Seguimos para o seu carro de mãos dadas, como um casal de namorados, mas o silêncio reinou entre nós. A chuva que estava ameaçando cair agora começava a ficar mais evidente o que completava o cenário de como eu estava me sentindo. Entramos no carro, ele acariciou minha mão e seguimos o trajeto em silêncio, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Eu observava os primeiros pingos caírem do céu, eu estava feliz em ter vivido aqueles momentos incríveis ao seu lado, mas não podia controlar a tristeza que me invadia. Eu queria ficar, pelo menos mais um dia, mas eu não podia, tinha responsabilidades com meu trabalho e infelizmente eu era responsável demais para simplesmente não aparecer._

_Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que nem percebi que já estávamos na garagem do hotel, Edward desligou o carro, pegou minha mão e ficou ali apenas me olhando profundamente. Acariciou meu rosto com a palma de sua mão e me puxou para um beijo, era um beijo calmo, lento. Explorávamos cada canto de nossas bocas, e acho que jamais me cansaria de fazê-lo, nossas línguas dançavam em um ritmo sincronizado, cada sucção era realizada com um prazer indescritível, era um beijo de quem não queria ter que se despedir. _

_- Eu não quero que você vá! – ele disse entre os beijos._

_Parei de beijá-lo e com os olhos ainda fechados encostei minha testa na sua._

_- Eu gostaria muito de ficar, mas não posso! Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã e não tenho ninguém que me substitua assim em cima da hora. – falei desanimada. Ele nada disse, passamos alguns minutos ali, apenas sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro, mas de repente ele começou a distribuir vários beijos pelo meu rosto. Abri os olhos e o encarei e lá estava aquele sorriso torto que me fazia perder o fôlego._

_- Vem, vamos subir, não quero passar o resto do tempo me lamentando. – disse ele me dando um selinho e saindo do carro. Ele deu a volta rapidamente no carro e antes que eu me virasse para abrir a porta ele já estava à abrindo prá mim. Ainda por cima ele era um gentleman, quem resiste? Sorri em agradecimento e o beijei levemente._

_Fizemos o caminho do elevador ao apart. em silêncio, apenas abraçados. Ele subia e descia seus dedos na extensão do meu braço, me causando leves arrepios. Mas tinha algo diferente em Edward, ele estava diferente, não sei dizer ao certo o que era, mas ele parecia feliz. Chegamos no apart. e encontramos o pessoal reunido na sala conversando._

_- O casalzinho resolveu dar o ar da graça! Pensei que a Bella iria embora sem se despedir de nós! - disse uma Alice falsamente aborrecida._

_- É claro que não passava isso pela minha cabeça, Alice – disse divertida me sentando ao seu lado seguida por Edward._

_- Pela sua pode até ser que não Bella, mas tenho certeza que meu irmão pensou nisso – respondeu lançando um olhar para o irmão como quem diz "estou errada?"._

_- Não tenha dúvida alguma baixinha que se eu pudesse eu teria feito! – respondeu para a irmã._

_Ficamos os seis ali conversando sobre o rumo que nossas vidas dariam a partir daquele momento. Quais eram os planos até o fim de ano, que já estava bem próximo. A viagem deles de volta para o seu país seria na quinta feira, mas prometemos não perder o contato. Eles disseram que tinham alguns contatos para fazer ainda, referente a projetos futuros, e que talvez viessem passar o fim de ano aqui, depois do natal. Edward mantinha aquele sorriso de felicidade no rosto, e uma cara de quem estava planejando alguma coisa, o que, confesso, me deixou intrigada. Levei um susto, quando ele levantou-se rapidamente._

_- Alice, posso falar com você? – disse passando a mão pelo cabelo, e apesar do sorriso bobo no rosto, ele parecia estar nervoso._

_- Pode falar maninho – disse Alice surpresa_

_- É particular – disse apontando em direção aos quartos. Todos olhávamos para os dois sem entender muita coisa, mas a curiosidade me tomava por completo. O que era de tão importante que ele não poderia falar na nossa frente?_

_- Claro, vamos! – respondeu Alice o acompanhando._

_Eles demoraram quase meia hora no quarto, Emmett tinha ido ver o que estava acontecendo à uns dez minutos e acabou ficando por lá. Eu já não agüentava mais aquela situação, Edward sabia que eu iria embora em algumas horas e ao invés de ficar comigo sumiu para o quarto com seus irmãos me deixando ali, feito uma idiota e não davam sinal que voltariam. O que será que estava acontecendo?_

_- O que deu nesses irmãos? – perguntei emburrada._

_- Eles devem estar resolvendo algum problema Bells, já voltam. – respondeu Jazz, mas pela sua cara não estava feliz de ficar longe da baixinha tanto quanto eu do Edward._

_- Eu acho que vou lá ver o que eles estão aprontando – disse Rose se levantando, mas eu a barrei._

_- Se eles quisessem que soubéssemos de algo não teriam saído, não acha? – eu a questionei._

_- Ok, mas se eles não voltarem logo eu vou... – Rose nem terminou a frase e os três apareceram. Não tinha como não notar a cara de felicidade de Edward. Ele sentou ao meu lado me envolvendo em seus braços._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei curiosa olhando para cada um dos três, mas nada encontrei ali que denunciasse alguma coisa._

_- Não – respondeu me beijando levemente nos lábios – que tal irmos todos jantar antes da viagem? _

_Eles ficaram meia hora trancafiados no quarto simplesmente planejando um jantar? Não, definitivamente não, tinha algo muito estranho acontecendo ali, mas pelo menos não deveria ser ruim, pois Edward parecia o gato de Alice no pais das Maravilhas tamanho era o sorriso que tinha nos lábios. Concordamos, mas antes precisava passar no hotel e arrumar minhas coisas. Edward fez questão de me levar, Rose e Jasper já estavam com tudo ok._

_Ao entrar no quarto, fui surpreendida por Edward me agarrando por trás e beijando minha nuca._

_- Edward... – sussurrei vendo minhas forças já indo para o espaço._

_- Bella, vamos aproveitar mais um pouquinho, já estou com saudades do seu corpinho grudado no meu – não tive como não sorrir_

_- Você é um tarado, só pensa nisso,é?! – disse me virando ficando de frente prá ele._

_- E tem como ser diferente com você assim tão cheirosa perto de mim? – disse beijando toda a extensão do meu pescoço. Se eu tinha algum coisa prá fazer, com certeza ficaria prá depois, nunca que iria recusar um homem sussurrando assim em meu pescoço. _

_Ele foi logo tirando minha blusa, suas mãos pareciam ter multiplicado, pelos tantos lugares que eu as sentia ao mesmo tempo. Me levou em direção a cama e ali nos entregamos mais uma vez, e como as outras, foi algo mágico, diferente de tudo o que eu já havia vivenciado. Edward era um exímio amante, sabia como ninguém dar prazer a uma mulher e se deliciar com isso. Escutar a sua voz rouca de desejo gemer,gritar meu nome era algo enlouquecedor. Eu me entreguei à ele como se fosse a ultima vez, alias, provavelmente seria a ultima, e eu fiz o possível para deixar minha marca em sua vida, pois a minha já estava marcada para todo o sempre. Chegamos mais uma vez ao ápice junto, exaustos mais visivelmente satisfeitos. Ele saiu de cima de mim, e me aconchegou em seu peito, eu daria tudo prá poder ficar assim sempre com ele._

_- Acho que tem pessoas nos esperando para jantar – disse acariciando seu peito._

_- Eles podem esperar – disse com aquele sorriso misterioso nos lábios._

_- Bem que eu queria que fosse assim,mas daqui a pouco nós teremos que ir, na verdade eu já devia estar à caminho – disse levantando minha cabeça para olhar em seus olhos._

_- Bella, eu tenho uma coisa prá te perguntar – disse ficando um tempo pensativo, o incentivei a continuar – na verdade eu queria te comunicar, mas quero que saiba que se você não quiser eu vou entendê-la – aquela papo estava estranho e eu começava a ficar nervosa._

_- Pode dizer Edward – incentivei mais uma vez _

_- Eu vou prá São Paulo com você! – disse com uma cara que ia da satisfação a dúvida._

_- O quê??? – perguntei espantada._

**N/A. E então, o que acharam desse cap.??? Eu ia postar antes mas gente: travei!!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado da minha pequena lemon, confesso que foi muito difícil escrevê-la, o resultado não ficou como o pretendido, mas eu vou me aperfeiçoando. **

**Agora que tal me fazer um pouco feliz e comentar! Pode ser prá dizer o que estão achando, ou apenas prá dizer um oi. Preciso de um incentivo, se não, não saí nada!!! Não vai doer nada e ainda me fazer um bem tremendo. Quanto mais rewiens eu tiver mais rápido teremos o próximo capítulo.**

**Será que Bella vai aceitar a proposta de Edward? Prá saber a resposta só depende de vocês.**

**Quero mais uma vez agradecer a vocês que dedicam um pouquinho do seu tempo com essa maluquice que estou criando, e saiba que é gratificante saber que um trabalho que é feito com muito carinho está agradando. É claro que não sou nenhuma Lunah ou Carol Venâncio ( que eu adoro!!!), mas quem sabe um dia não chego lá? Hehe Aproveitando, quem ainda não leu, dê uma passadinha em Bella Problema X Edward Solução e Inexplicavelmente Amor das duas nessa ordem. **

**Estou planejando o próximo capitulo fazer a versão do Edward para todos os fatos, o que vocês acham?**

**NOVIDADE: esse fim de semana surgiu uma história doida na minha cabeça, e já comecei a escrevê-la, estou postando simultaneamente então quem quiser dar uma passadinha e avaliar eu adoraria, pois só vou continuar se vocês ****gostarem****. **

**http://****.net**** /secure /story /story_? storyid=5423382&chapter=1 **

**Quem quiser me conhecer pode dar uma passadinha no meu perfil do Orkut : ****http://www .orkut. /Main#Profile?uid= 17270916073290589809&rl=t**** ou no twitter : **www. Twitter .com/ Ludrozina** e tô também no Facebook, vou adorar vê-las por lá.**

**Continuo sem internet em casa, acho que isso só irá se resolver no final de outubro, então, só no trabalho. Aí já viu, né?! Tô fazendo milagres!!! **

**PS. O que acharam da capinha da fic ? **

**Bjks **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cap.8 – PROPOSTA**_

_**People, desculpem a demora mas finalmente chegou!!!**_

_**Será que eu havia escutado direito? Edward estava dizendo que iria comigo?**_

_**Aquilo estava surreal demais, que horas eu acordaria e veria que tudo isso não passou de um sonho, um bom sonho?**_

_**- Bella, você não vai dizer nada? – perguntou Edward me trazendo de volta à realidade, sua expressão era um misto de ansiedade e medo.**_

_**- É que eu estou surpresa! – foi a única coisa que consegui responder, sem esconder a confusão que suas palavras me causaram.**_

_**- Bella, me desculpe, não quero forçá-la a nada. É claro que não deveria te propor isso... – disse levantando da cama e visivelmente nervoso, saiu pegando suas peças de roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e começando em seguida a se vestir.**_

_**Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas por mais que minha mente formulasse frases, elas não conseguiam sair pela minha boca. Meu coração batia acelerado, como se a qualquer momento fosse romper minhas costelas, ele estava entendendo tudo errado.**_

_**Respirei fundo, tentando criar coragem, por mais que eu tivesse certeza do que queria, o medo me dominava por completo. Eu não estava preparada para me envolver novamente, por mais que já tivesse passado alguns anos, as marcas deixadas pelo meu relacionamento anterior estavam marcadas a ferro no meu interior. **_

_**Olhei novamente para Edward, ele estava visivelmente nervoso, vestia sua última peça de roupa, a camisa, e eu não tinha mais tempo, ou era agora ou nunca.**_

_**Levantei da cama e meu coração parecia que a qualquer momento sairia por minha boca, andei em sua direção, e no momento em que suas mãos abotoava os dois últimos botões eu as segurei. A tão conhecida corrente passou por nossos corpos assim que o toquei e um suspiro saiu pela sua boca, mas nada disse, eu o virei para que ficássemos frente à frente e ele o fez sem relutar. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu tive a certeza do que fazer, não importava o que aconteceria, eu não queria mais me privar de sentimentos, eu não deixaria ele partir.**_

_**Encostei levemente meus lábios aos seus, sem quebrar nosso contato visual. Suas mãos se libertaram das minhas, subindo suavemente por meus braços, um arrepio percorreu por todo o meu corpo, fazendo com que cada pêlo se eriçasse, suas mãos seguraram meu rosto, eu estava perdida na profundidade do seu olhar, meu coração batia tão acelerado que não duvidaria que ele pudesse escutá-lo.**_

_**- Eu quero que você vá! – consegui dizer em alto em bom som, assim, tudo de uma vez. Ele retribuiu com aquele sorriso torto que me fazia perder o fôlego e não tardou para eu sentir sua boca de encontro a minha em um beijo urgente, avassalador.**_

_**Sua língua invadiu minha boca em um ato de puro desejo, não consegui reprimir um gemido ao senti-lo sugar minha língua com vigor. Suas mãos que antes se encontravam em meu rosto, desceu pela lateral do meu corpo, parando uma em minha cintura enquanto a outra percorria toda a extensão de minha coluna, deixando um rastro de fogo pelo caminho.**_

_**Minhas mãos que estavam inertes, começaram a se movimentar, uma em direção aos seus cabelos, o bagunçando ainda mais e o puxando para mais perto, e a outra foi em direção ao seu peito. Mas ao tocá-lo senti a barreira que não deveria estar ali, e rapidamente tratei de eliminá-la. Minhas mãos tentaram arduamente, mas eu estava tão trêmula, que estava perdendo feio a batalha para os botões. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e ele me puxou para mais perto, fazendo com que um gemido escapasse por entre meus lábios.**_

_**- Edward, isso não é justo – disse em um murmúrio, ele desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço dando uma leve mordida em meu ombro, o que me fez estremecer em seus braços.**_

_**- O que não é justo é ter você assim, tão deliciosa prá mim e não aproveitar – disse sedutoramente com sua voz rouca pelo desejo. Ele se afastou, e seu olhar percorreu por todo o meu corpo, por mais que eu gostasse de ser desejada por ele, ainda me intimidava, e não pude deixar de corar. Tudo o que eu vivia com Edward ainda era muito novo prá mim.**_

_**Seus olhos pararam em meus seios, e suas mãos os tocaram suavemente por toda a extensão, numa visível devoção. **_

_**- Eles são perfeitos! – falou começando a beijar meu pescoço e descendo em direção ao meu colo, eu arfava só em imaginar o que ele faria em seguida, e quando seus lábios tocaram meus mamilos, um gemido alto escapou de minha boca, ele sorriu e começou a contornar cada um com a língua, hora lambendo, hora beijando e em outras ele sugava intensamente, eu não me agüentava mais, eu estava mais que pronta e precisava urgentemente dele.**_

_**O puxei novamente para um beijo, eu estava quente, pegando fogo e acho que ele entendeu o recado, pois me senti sendo guiada a algum lugar, e só percebi as suas reais intenções quando bati minha cabeça na parede.**_

_**- Ai... – gemi baixinho, pela dor causada com a colisão.**_

_**- Desculpa, desculpa – ele se prontificou a dizer, levando a mão até minha cabeça e massageando o local atingido – machucou?**_

_**- Não, só está doendo um pouco – respondi levando minha mão até o local, nossas mãos se encontraram e ele a acariciou.**_

_**- Prometo que vou recompensá-la por isso – disse levantando minha outra mão e as prendendo acima de minha cabeça e retornando a me beijar. Ele pressionava seu corpo contra o meu, e eu sentia ondas crescentes de prazer me dominar, tanto quanto sua ereção.**_

_**Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, traçando uma rota de fogo até minha mandíbula e refazendo novamente o caminho repetidas vezes, sugou o lóbulo de minha orelha, me fazendo soltar gemidos de prazer e sussurrou no meu ouvido.**_

_**- Eu quero ver você gritando de prazer Bella – e começou a descer seus beijos pelo pescoço, ombro, colo, distribuindo beijos, lambidas e pequenos chupões por todo o caminho, eu já me encontrava totalmente fora de mim, ele soltou minhas mãos e desceu as suas até minha coxa apertando com vigor. Eu arfava enlouquecida por cada toque seu.**_

_**Ele continuou a trilhar o caminho até minha barriga, que se contraia freneticamente, ele se ajoelhou em minha frente com uma das pernas flexionada, desceu suas mão acariciando uma das minhas pernas, e a levantou, apoiando em cima da sua. **_

_**E no momento em que sua boca tocou o meu sexo, eu sai fora de mim. Não posso dizer com exatidão as reações que meu corpo teve a seguir, só posso dizer que sentir sua língua me acariciando, me invadindo e me sugando era de longe a maior e melhor sensação que já senti.**_

_**Da minha boca só saia palavras desconexas, eu me pressionava mais na parede, tentando, em vão, controlar alguma coisa, mas sem obter nenhum sucesso. Eu já estava sentindo as ondas de prazer que emanava por todos os poros do meu corpo, era uma sensação maravilhosa, desci minha mão aos seus cabelos, o segurando forte, acho que ele percebeu que estava chegando o momento, pois intensificou os movimentos, eu gritava seu nome, era muito, muito bom.**_

_**E logo em seguida aconteceu o orgasmo mais intenso que já tive em toda a minha vida, meu corpo estremeceu e por alguns segundos não consegui ter noção de nada, era como se eu morresse por alguns instantes, eu me senti totalmente entregue. Senti meu liquido escorrer dentro de mim, e Edward sugá-los com imenso prazer, aquilo me deixou em êxtase. Ele subiu beijando minha barriga, seios, pescoço e finalizando em minha boca, com volúpia invadiu minha boca, pude sentir meu gosto em seus lábios, o que me deixou ainda mais alucinada. **_

_**Comecei a tirar a sua camisa, e não me pergunte como, fiz isso com uma impressionante destreza. Logo ela estava jogada em algum canto do quarto, acariciei seu peito definido, ele era tão perfeito, corri minha língua por seus lábios, o que o fez gemer meu nome e pressionar seu membro em mim, era visível que ele estava desesperado para me ter. Tirei seu cinto e rapidamente ele estava livre de todas as peças que cobriam seu corpo. Ele me pressionava na parede como se fossemos nos fundir em um só, eu puxava seus cabelos e arranhava as suas costas em um descontrole jamais sentido por mim. Ele colocou a camisinha sem se livrar de minha boca, e estava pronto para me possuir quando um barulho irritante começa a soar no quarto, tentamos não dar bola e se concentrar no que estávamos fazendo, mas o barulho não cessou. Edward bufou contrariado.**_

_**- É Alice, o que essa anã tem que ligar justo agora? – e foi aí que a ficha caiu. Nós deveríamos estar jantando com os quatro agora, e quanto tempo estávamos ali, 30 minutos, uma hora?**_

_**- Edward, atende e fala que já vamos. – disse tentando ganhar tempo para terminarmos o que começamos ali, contrariado e totalmente nú, ele pegou o celular.**_

_**- Fala Alice, o que você quer? – perguntou irritado**_

_" **Quem deveria estar irritada sou eu irmãozinho" – pude escutar ela gritando**_

_**- Já estamos indo, mais meia e estaremos aí, pode ir pedindo alguma coisa – respondeu tentando finalizar o assunto, ele já estava grudado em mim, e enquanto falava com Alice passava a mão pelo meu corpo, não pude deixar de rolar os olhos, mas não reclamei, não mesmo.**_

_**- O quê? – perguntou se afastando de mim e olhando para o visor do celular – Ok, ok, já estamos indo...não precisa gritar Alice, eu já entendi – e desligou o telefone.**_

_**- Aconteceu alguma coisa Edward? – perguntei preocupada**_

_**- É, acho que sim – fiquei preocupada, será que era com Jazz ou Rose? Ele percebendo minha expressão se explicou – perdemos o jantar.**_

_**- Como assim? Eles mudaram de idéia? – perguntei confusa.**_

_**- Não Bella, nós é que mudamos – vendo minha cara de interrogação completou – você já viu que horas são? – fiz que não com a cabeça e ele me mostrou seu celular, quando olhei para a hora que marcava ali não acreditei.**_

_**- São 10:30???? – perguntei abobalhada**_

_**- Sim, acho que perdemos a noção da hora. – disse rindo e beijando meu pescoço, corei no mesmo instante, mas não tive como não rir também, estar ao lado dele era tão maravilhoso que perdia a noção do tempo.**_

_**- Mas agora temos que ir, se não quiser conhecer uma Alice furiosa. Ela é capaz de vir nos buscar pessoalmente – disse achando graça, e agora, como iria encarar todos? Ai que vergonha...**_

_**Ele foi tomar um banho para aliviar a tensão nos países baixos enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas, confesso que foi muito difícil vê-lo entrar no banho sozinho, mas eu precisava colocar as idéias no lugar, pois tenho certeza que se eu entrasse naquele banheiro não sairíamos hoje desse quarto e afinal, teríamos a semana inteira pela frente. Sorri com essa idéia, mas fiquei triste em não proporcionar o prazer que ele havia me dado hoje, e prometi recompensá-lo na primeira oportunidade.**_

_**Assim que ele saiu do banho, só de toalha, com gotas pingando do seu cabelo traçando um caminho de proibição, corri para o banho e tranquei a porta, caso contrário eu o agarraria, era muita tentação e eu precisava mesmo trabalhar amanhã.**_

_**Tomei uma ducha rápida, me trocando no banheiro, para evitar distrações. Quando sai ele estava sentado na cama e me olhou, estremeci com a intensidade. Ele levantou-se vindo em minha direção, e me beijou docemente.**_

_**- Você é perfeita Bella, perfeita – pude sentir meu rosto corar mais uma vez, mas não quebrei nosso contato visual, ele me abraçou, mas antes que qualquer coisa voltasse a acontecer falei.**_

_**- Acho melhor irmos, já estou pronta e ainda temos uma longa viagem pela frente. – disse me desvencilhando dos seus braços e indo até a cama pegar minha mala. Ele tomou minha frente, me impedindo de pegá-la.**_

_**- Eu levo prá você – falou autoritário.**_

_**Saímos do quarto e fui fechar a conta, mas o recepcionista disse que já estava tudo acertado, revirei os olhos, tenho certeza que era coisa de Jasper. Quando saímos uma forte chuva caia, o tempo tinha fechado completamente. Estava um vento tão frio, que me encolhi, o que fez Edward rapidamente me abraçar, nos dirigimos ao carro assim, grudadinhos um no outro.**_

_**Edward seguiu em direção ao restaurante que tínhamos marcado, seus irmãos nos esperavam lá. Meu estômago revirava só em pensar em ter que encará-los, o que eles pensariam de mim? Uma mulher louca por sexo? Edward percebeu meu nervosismo e afagou meu braço.**_

_**- Ei, calma! – disse baixo, beijando meu ombro – eles não vão falar nada.**_

_**- Como você sabe o que estou pensando? – perguntei surpresa**_

_**- É obvio, você está com receio que eles pensem que você é louca por sexo – disse rindo, abri a boca espantada por ser justamente o que eu estava pensando – Bella, vocês mulheres são muito previsíveis em alguns assuntos.**_

_**- Sei..., é claro que você deve ser expert quando se trata de mulheres, não é mesmo?! – disse irônica**_

_**- Digamos que tenho alguma experiência, mas nada que atrapalhe – disse presunçoso**_

_**Entramos no restaurante e logo avistamos Emmett acenando com a mão, seguimos para a mesa onde os dois casais se encontravam.**_

_**- Mas vejam só, os coelhinhos resolveram sair da toca – disse Emmett brincalhão, o que me fez corar na mesma hora, sorri sem graça.**_

_**- Cala boca Emm!!! – disse Edward dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão**_

_**- Mas eu estou mentindo? – perguntou acariciando o local **_

_**- Ignore meu irmão Bella, ele não bate muito bem das bolas – disse Edward puxando a cadeira para que eu me sentasse, pude ver que Jasper, Alice e Rose mantinham um sorrisinho preso no rosto, mas nada disseram – tem alguma coisa para a gente comer, estou faminto.**_

_**Emmett nos olhou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, mas Edward lhe lançou um olhar tão mortal, que nada pronunciou, melhor assim, pois eu estava pior que um pimentão.**_

_**Comemos alguma coisa, pois todas as emoções de hoje consumiram completamente minhas reservas de energia. Como Edward iria comigo, Rose e Jazz resolveram ficar mais alguns dias, não nos demoramos muito, afinal o caminho era longo, e Edward teria que dirigir por 4 horas ou mais. Meus amigos ficariam no apart onde eles estavam hospedados, inclusive as coisas deles já estavam lá.**_

_**Levantei da mesa para ir ao banheiro e Rose e Alice me acompanharam.**_

_**- Então Bella, meu irmão está aprovado? – perguntou Alice**_

_**- Alice! Isso é particular – respondi acanhada**_

_**- O que tem demais? Pode falar, ele é gostoso, não é? – disse rindo**_

_**- É...não posso negar! – tive que rir também**_

_**- Agora falando sério, o que você fez com meu irmão? – perguntou virando para me encarar enquanto lavávamos as mãos – ele nunca agiu assim com mulher nenhuma, pelo contrário, elas é que sempre foram atrás dele.**_

_**- Posso considerar isso como um ponto positivo? – perguntei animada**_

_**- Com certeza sim, está na cara que ele está caidinho – disse empolgada – mas e você?**_

_**- Posso te afirmar que Bella também Alice – respondeu Rose – prá falar a verdade nunca vi minha amiga assim, tão abobalhada.**_

_**- Hei! Eu não estou assim não!!! – respondi rapidamente**_

_**- Claro que não – responderam as duas num tom de deboche**_

_**- Você tem que ver a sua cara quando está ao lado dele, alias, a cara de vocês dois! – disse Rose fazendo uma imitação ridícula de nós dois – parece até que viram passarinho verde!**_

_**- Verde, amarelo, azul – completou Alice caindo na gargalhada. Será que eu ficava mesmo assim???**_

_**- Bella, é sério! Estou muito feliz que finalmente você está se dando uma chance – disse Rose me abraçando, seguida da baixinha.**_

_**- Eu também quero – disse fazendo biquinho – eu sei que seremos grandes amigas! – completou**_

_**Apesar daquelas palavras parecerem vagas, por termos acabado de nos conhecer, eu sentia que elas eram fortes e verdadeiras. Tinha certeza que ali era o inicio de uma grande e longa amizade, dava prá sentir.**_

_**Mas como precisava ir, encerrei logo com o momento água com açúcar. Rose me fez algumas recomendações, como por exemplo: tentar trabalhar menos. Mas nem precisava dizer.**_

_**Me despedi dos rapazes, e Emmett me esmagou em seu abraço de urso, Edward teve que ameaçá-lo para que o mesmo me soltasse.**_

_**- Vou sentir falta de você pimentão! – disse rindo – mas em breve nos encontraremos. Vê se devolve meu irmão inteiro – finalizou tentando ser sério.**_

_**- Pode deixar, devolvo ele do jeito que encontrei – respondi – e o mesmo vale prá você!**_

_**- Se...eu devolvê-la!!! – disse piscando. Não tive como não rir.**_

_**Recebemos várias recomendações, eles estavam preocupados pela chuva que caia e por estar tão tarde, mas Edward disse que não precisava se preocupar pois ele era um piloto de primeira, homens!**_

_**Alice tinha entregado o endereço do hotel onde ele ficaria hospedado, fiquei um pouco triste pois pensei que ele ficaria comigo, mas nada disse. Entramos no seu carro, ele colocou o endereço no GPS e seguimos viagem.**_

_**Não posso negar que eu estava muito feliz, eu iria aproveitar cada minuto ao seu lado. **_

_**Olhei para o lado e admirei aquele homem lindo, ele ficava tão sexy dirigindo. Oh meu Deus, uma semana com ele inteirinho prá mim era bom demais prá ser verdade.**_

**N/A. E então, o que acharam desse cap.??? As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais quente entre esses dois! Espero que tenham gostado do resultado. **

**Agora que tal me fazer um pouco feliz e comentar! Pode ser prá dizer o que estão achando, ou apenas prá dizer um oi. Preciso de um incentivo, se não, não saí nada!!! Não vai doer nada e ainda me fazer um bem tremendo. Quanto mais rewiens eu tiver mais rápido teremos o próximo capítulo.**

**Esses dois sozinhos...o que será que vai acontecer, heim? *hehe***

**Quero mais uma vez agradecer a vocês que dedicam um pouquinho do seu tempo com essa maluquice que estou criando, e saiba que é gratificante saber que um trabalho que é feito com muito carinho está agradando. **

**Ainda estou planejando fazer a versão do Edward para todos os fatos, mas queria saber o que vocês acham...help...comentem please!**

**NOVIDADE: o primeiro cap. da minha nova FIC – PAGANDO O PREÇO está no ar desde ontem, então quem não viu dê uma passadinha, estou adorando escrevê-la e é bem diferente dessa aqui! **

**http:// www . fanfiction . net/s/5423382/1/PAGANDO_O_PRECO**

**Preciso também dar uma pequena explicação: o nome dela original seria O preço da Felicidade, pois tem tudo haver com o que vai acontecer, mas acabei mudando de última hora, pois tem uma fic que comecei a ler a pouco tempo que tem o mesmo titulo, apesar de serem completamente diferente, não seria legal, nem prá mim, nem prá Débora (que escreve a outra) e nem prá vocês. Falando nisso, quem puder dê uma passadinha na dela, é muito boa!!! (*momento propaganda*)**

**http:// www . fanfiction . net/s/5339050/1/O_Preco_da_Felicidade**

**Quem quiser me conhecer pode dar uma passadinha no meu perfil do Orkut : ****http://www .orkut. /Main#Profile?uid= 17270916073290589809&rl=t**** ou no twitter : **www. Twitter .com/ Ludrozina** e tô também no Facebook, vou adorar vê-las por lá.**

**Bjks **


	9. COMUNICADO

People!!! Estou aqui para esclarecer a falta de capítulos esses dias...

Sei que prometi que iria postar, mas muitas coisas aconteceram que me impossibilitaram.

1° - Esses dias tem sido uma loucura no meu trabalho, sou compradora, então o patrão pegou pesado no meu pé, inclusive estou trabalhando todo dia até mais tarde.

2° - adoro o horário de verão, mas meu relógio biológico ainda não se acertou, o que significa que não estou conseguindo raciocinar direito pelo cansaço, meu corpo está todo dolorido, tenho tido dores de cabeça e muito, muito sono, e uma falta tremenda de concentração.

3° - Por causa dos dois itens acima, minha inspiração foi para o beleléu, até escrevi alguma coisa nas horas do meu almoço (_quando não me solicitavam alguma coisa, pois é, nem almoçar em paz eu posso_), tenho 5 páginas escritas, mas o capitulo não está ainda coerente com o que eu propus.

4° - Sou mãe de uma garotinha terrível de 5 anos, ou seja, fora o tempo que dedico ao trabalho, preciso dedicar tempo à ela. Amanhã iremos ao zoológico e não sei se conseguirei escrever.

5° - Finalmente uma **BOA NOTICIA: domingo irei dedicar o meu dia todo se for preciso, mas na segunda feira vocês terão atualizações das duas fic's.**

**Espero que vocês possam entender e me desculpar, pois escrevo prá vocês.**

**Um ótimo fim de semana à todas!**

**Beijocas**

**Luana (Ludroffer)**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – POV EDWARD P/ O CAP.3 - À primeira vista

**_People, desculpem a demora, mas finalmente saiu, espero que curtam e não esqueçam de comentar._**

Eu estava adorando o Brasil, praias lindas, mulheres maravilhosas e muitas festas, e amanhã eu estaria livre para aproveitar todas.

Tanya estaria indo embora amanhã, e por mais que ela fosse uma da peguetes oficiais, eu queria mais era aproveitar.

Chegamos na boate e a festa já estava bombando, subimos para a área vip destinada para os Cullens e foi nos servido tudo do bom e do melhor. Emmett estava ansioso para catar a mulherada e confesso que eu estava com um pouco de inveja dele. Não que Tanya não fosse gostosa, sim ela era e muito, mas ela eu tinha a hora que queria, mas não estava no meu conceito desperdiçar carne nova. Só não mandei ela passear pois hoje em especial ela estava bem fogosa, e meu amigo, só um louco é que dispensa uma Tanya louca para te dar prazer. Se eu a bem conhecia, seu intuito na verdade era marcar território, mas acha que eu me incomodo, pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo, e ela mais do que ninguém sabe que não sou homem de uma mulher só.

Ficamos bebendo e conversando, mas minha irmã Alice não aprovava muito as minhas escolhas femininas, Tanya em especial, por isso estava afastada de nós observando a pista de dança. Meu irmão Emm resolveu dar uma voltas para conhecer o território e confidenciei para ele que amanhã nós dois faríamos a festa.

Aproveitei que Tanya tinha ido ao banheiro e fui fazer um pouco de companhia para a baixinha.

- A vista está boa? – cheguei aproximando dela e passando um de meus braços por seu ombro.

- Nada que me chame a atenção – respondeu entediada – cadê o Emm que não volta, não estou afim de ficar aqui segurando vela para essa aí.

- Menos Alice, Tanya vai embora amanhã, e Emm deve estar se divertindo com as gatinhas brasileiras, o que eu estarei fazendo amanhã – ela me deu um beliscão, sabia que não aprovava o nosso jeito "_galinha de ser_", mas nós éramos homens, tinha mais que aproveitar.

- Sabe Edward, eu não vejo a hora de você encontrar alguém que te faça mudar, não agüento mais te ver cada dia com uma diferente e o pior é que Emmett está indo para o mesmo caminho – falou chateada.

- Sinto informá-la, mas isso será bem difícil, relacionamento sério não é para nós, com exceção de papai os Cullens são pegador nato – ela riu, mas eu sabia que magoava minha irmã, as vezes isso me cansava também, mas ainda não tinha encontrado alguém que balançasse meu coração ao ponto de largar todas as outras – você deveria ter trazido alguma amiga, aí não ficaria se sentindo tão sozinha.

- Amiga? Fala sério não é Edward! As garotas daquela cidade só correm atrás de mim para ficar com um dos meus irmãos ou para aproveitar os benefícios financeiros que podemos dar.

Alice tinha razão, mas eu precisava fazer algo para que ela descontraísse um pouco, então resolvi puxá-la para dançar, ela amava dançar. Tanya não gostou muito quando voltou, mas não interrompeu. Fiquei uma hora dançando com Alice que tinha um pique fora do comum, o que lhe faltava em altura sobrava em energia.

- Vou descansar um pouco – dei um beijo em sua testa e fui me sentar com Tanya

- Finalmente, pensei que me deixaria a noite toda aqui – começou a reclamar , mas nem deixei ela finalizar, e lhe tasquei um beijo que foi retribuído no mesmo instante.

Tanya era mesmo experiente, logo ela estava passando a mão pelo meu corpo em pontos estratégicos e que me deixava louco, não ia demorar muito para eu arrastá-la para o banheiro e saciar minha sede ali mesmo, mas fomos interrompidos por Alice.

- Edward! Edward! Será que dá prá vocês pararem de se agarrar um pouco! – disse puxando minha camisa, parei para ver o que ela queria, mas no momento em vi aqueles par de olhos cor de chocolate o mundo ao meu redor sumiu. Meu coração acelerou e por algum motivo que eu desconheço me senti atraído por aquela garota como nunca sentira antes por nenhuma outra.

Ficamos nós dois ali, encarando um ao outro como se estivéssemos sozinhos, mas ela não conseguiu sustentar o olhar por muito tempo e desviou ao mesmo tempo que Alice sentava entre eu e Tanya.

- Rose, Bella, esse é nosso irmão Edward – disse Alice nos apresentando, o nome fazia jus a pessoa, ela era realmente belíssima, a loira ao seu lado também, mas Bella era diferente, era uma beleza sem extravagância e muito mais natural – e essa aqui é Tanya, uma _**amiga **_da família – completou minha irmã enfatizando bem a palavra **amiga.**

- Prazer! – eu levantei e cumprimentei primeiro a loira, em seguida ela. No momento em que eu peguei sua mão uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu, uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo e pela reação que ela teve, o mesmo aconteceu com ela, olhei em seu olhos curioso, como essa estranha podia já estar tendo esse efeito sobre mim? Não soltei sua mão, e ficamos ali nos encarando como se ninguém mais estivesse naquele lugar...

- Olá, eu sou a Tanya! – disse minha acompanhante nos fazendo voltar a realidade e tirando a mão dela dentre a minha, Tanya deve ter percebido algo e com descaso logo soltou sua mão, no mesmo momento vi a garota corar e com certeza ela conseguiu ficar ainda mais linda – Agora que já foram feitas as apresentações, se me dão licença, estávamos ocupados antes de vocês chegarem. – completou me puxando pela mão e me beijando em seguida.

Retribui sua investida, mas meu pensamento estava em outro lugar, exatamente alguns passos de nós.

Ouvi Alice dizer algo para elas, mas não consegui entender devido o barulho do ambiente, a loira estava acompanhada do Emmett, meu irmão aprendeu mesmo a lição e não perdeu tempo, arrastou ela para um canto reservado próximo a nós. A loira, a tal de Rose era muito bonita, extravagante, um tipo que chama atenção por onde quer que passe, pela sua altura e porte poderia afirmar que era modelo.

Mas a Bella era diferente, ela era mais baixa, não como Alice, sua estatura era mediana, seu corpo era um tipo magro, mas com muitas curvas, e meu amigo, que pernas eram aquelas?!!! Ela estava usando um vestido tomara que caia em azul e branco que lhe caíram como uma luva, seus seios não eram grandes, deviam caber certinho em minhas mãos, e eu já estava louco para provar se minha teoria estava certa.

Ela e Alice ficaram dançando e conversando, e pelo que eu podia perceber, minha irmã não parava de tagarelar um minuto sequer. Tanya por sua vez estava cada vez mais audaciosa nas investidas, por mais que eu tivesse adorando cada toque dela, eu não conseguia parar de observar a garota. Quem era aquela garota que só com um olhar e um aperto de mão tinha me fascinado dessa forma?

Decidi me concentrar em Tanya, fosse a garota quem fosse, já tinha que saber que não sou homem de uma mulher só, e que logo seria ela a estar nesse lugar, para em seguida outra e mais outra.

Eu estava com raiva pelo fascínio que a garota me causou, assim do nada, e para tentar esquecer a presença dela, puxei Tanya mais prá perto a beijando intensamente, do jeito que eu sabia que levava as mulheres a loucura. Ela rapidamente retribuiu e as ações seguintes ficaram mais intensas, minha ereção já estava evidente e mais um pouco nós dois teríamos que sair dali se não quiséssemos que meus irmãos e suas convidadas assistissem a uma seção de sexo explicito.

Tanya estava bem quente hoje, mas por mais que eu tentasse me dedicar exclusivamente a ela não conseguia. Eu estava fascinado pela garota e por mais que eu lutasse contra a cada 5 minutos estava observando-a e podia sentir que ela fazia o mesmo. E foi quando eu beijava o pescoço de Tanya que respirava com certa dificuldade, que nossos olhares se encontraram, vi que ela corou no mesmo instante, mas não desviou.

Ficamos ali, com os olhos fixos um no outro, ela era tão linda, mas não era apenas a sua beleza que me encantava, era algo mais que eu não conseguia entender, eu me sentia atraído de uma forma que jamais havia sentido e tudo o que eu mais queria era tê-la ao meu lado. Alice que conversava com ela olhou em minha direção acompanhando seu olhar, cutucou seu ombro e a tirou dali, não consegui me concentrar em mais nada e continuei olhando para a garota, Alice virou novamente para me olhar, seu sorriso maroto denunciava que ela estava percebendo o que estava rolando ali e piscou para mim.

Tanya parou de beijar o meu pescoço e virou para ver o que eu tanto olhava e ao perceber quem estava na mesma direção fez uma cara de quem não estava gostando, mais nada disse a respeito.

- Porque não saímos daqui Edward – disse com uma voz manhosa – agora Alice não ficará mais sozinha e podemos aproveitar melhor o restante da noite.

- Ainda é cedo Tanya – disse com descaso, e olhei para minha irmã que estava passando e ao olhar para Bella mais uma vez a peguei me observando, não pude deixar de aproveitar o momento e pisquei para ela e dei um sorriso maroto, ela se virou rapidamente e pelo que percebi corada novamente, tenho que confessar que estava adorando essa reação que ela tinha, dava um ar meio garotinha, pensei que ela olharia novamente mas ficou fitando a pista passando a mão pelos cabelos, será que ela estava nervosa?

- Dá para pelo menos você disfarçar o seu interesse por essa garota sem graça? – perguntou Tanya irritada.

Eu estava preparado para lhe dar uma resposta bem malcriada quando Alice chegou nos puxando para dançar e em seguida chamando o casal ao nosso lado.

O clima estava descontraído, mas ela evitava me olhar de todas as formas, sempre dançando de costas ou ficando de lado sem me olhar, ela estava envolvida com a música e isso dava mais charme ainda prá ela. Eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dela, de seu corpo, e Tanya irritada saiu em direção ao banheiro. Ela virou disfarçadamente para ver se tinha sido eu, mas a surpreendi pegando em sua mão a puxando para que me olhasse, ela parou abismada, mas aproximei-me de seu rosto e senti seu corpo todo arrepiar quando meu hálito tocou sua pele e disse em seu ouvido.

- Bella, relaxa, eu não vou te morder. – disse colocando a mão em sua cintura, e novamente a descarga elétrica passou entre nós, ela estava receosa, talvez por Tanya, mas estaríamos apenas dançando e ela acabou por se deixar levar.

Ficamos tão envolvidos que nem me dei conta que Tanya tinha voltado, pois estar ao lado dela era inebriante, mas fui surpreendido por suas palavras.

- Acho melhor você voltar para sua namorada – disse parando imediatamente de dançar comigo, então ela achava que eu era comprometido?

- Ela não é minha namorada – respondi com pouco caso e fui até Tanya, que sorria vitoriosa para Bella, que não deu importância e voltou a dançar.

Minha irmã chegou com bebidas, vi Bella pegando um dos copos e virando tudo de uma vez só, pela careta que ela fez não devia ter sido muito saboroso, mas ela fechou os olhos e se soltou. Ela parecia estar mais leve, talvez fosse a bebida, e ficava ainda mais encantadora deixando seu corpo ser levado pela batida da música.

- Edward, será que dá prá você me dar um pouco mais de atenção? – Tanya me perguntou com um voz que tinha um misto de chateação e irritação.

- Eu não estou fazendo outra coisa querida – respondi beijando o seu pescoço

- Então porque não vamos dar uma voltinha? – perguntou me dando um sorriso maroto e deslizando a mão pelo meu peito, e ao para no cós de minha calça me puxou e pude ver segundas, terceiras e até quartas intenções ali, é claro que fui, precisava mesmo aliviar a tensão.

Fomos para o banheiro e mal chegamos Tanya colocou minhas mãos em seus seios me beijando ferozmente, ela estava irritada, eu podia perceber, e não posso negar que estava ainda mais atraente.

Puxei ela para mais perto e ela se esfregava em mim, me deixando louco de tesão, e por um momento deixei prá lá qualquer outra garota que dominava a minha mente , ela levantou a perna enroscando em minha cintura e remexia deliciosamente.

- Você vai ver que nenhuma garota é boa o bastante para me substituir – disse mordiscando minha orelha e arranhando o meu peito por sobre a camisa, suas mãos desceram até a minha calça, desabotoando e logo ela começou a descer ficando de joelhos e de frente para o meu membro ereto.

O que ela começou a fazer a seguir foi torturante, mais não menos prazeroso, ela lambia, chupava e movia sua mão em meu membro, eu estava delirando de prazer, Tanya sabia muito bem me dar prazer, mas eu sabia que a única coisa que realmente ela queria provar era de que ela era boa, mas disso eu não tinha duvida alguma, por esse mesmo motivo ela tinha seu lugar disponível ao meu lado. O problema é que ela queria algo mais sério, e Edward Cullen não se relaciona sério com mulheres, a não ser que seja na cama. Ela era uma boa pessoa, mas não rolava a química para se ter um relacionamento e eu desconfiava que nunca encontraria alguém assim, até hoje...

"Porra Edward, até quando você está com uma gostosa como a Tanya fazendo uma boquete deliciosa você não para de pensar naquela garota?!" - eu gritava prá mim em pensamentos, me sentindo um idiota.

Era como se ela estivesse ali, me vigiando e reprovando o que fazíamos e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao olhar para o lado e encontrar Bella, parada na porta com a mão na maçaneta e nos encarando. Olhei fundo em seus olhos e pude ver que ela estava gostando do que via. Sentir ela me observando me deixou mais exitado do que nunca e rapidamente minhas mãos foi para o cabelo de Tanya para que ela não parasse com os movimentos, sem quebrar o contato visual com ela nem por um segundo. Tanya começou a me chupar e acariciar mais intensamente, o que me fazia gemer de prazer, mas o meu prazer maior era tê-la ali, cobiçando o lugar da outra e imaginá-la me dando prazer me deixava ainda mais louco. Por todo momento não desgrudei meus olhos dos dela, que pareciam desejosos, mas ao mesmo tempo deveria estar travando uma luta consigo mesma, pois no instante seguinte ela saiu em disparada sem ao menos fechar a porta. Tanya parou por um momento, mas minhas mãos que estavam em seus cabelos não deixaram que ela se afastasse e logo em seguida cheguei ao ápice do prazer. Como sempre Tanya foi maravilhosa, levantou e me beijou, e ao sentir meu gosto em sua boca me lembrei que teria que retribuir por isso mais tarde, mas já tínhamos ficado tempo demais aqui e eu precisava vê-la.

- Que droga Edward! – disse Tanya ao me ver levantar a calça e por fim ao nosso momento de prazer – o que essa garota tem prá te deixar assim?

- Não viaja Tanya, prometo que mais tarde te recompenso por isso! – disse apertando sua bunda e lhe dando um beijo rápido.

- Você devia parar de me tratar como qualquer uma Edward! Eu ainda vou me cansar desses seus joguinhos – disse irritada e me deixando sozinho no banheiro. Aproveitei para passar uma água pelo rosto e ajeitar melhor minha roupa e sai em seguida.

Procurei por Bella mas não a encontrava, Tanya estava com cara de poucos amigos sentada sozinha em um sofá enquanto os outros dançavam animadamente, me aproximei dela.

- Pequena, onde está a Bella? – perguntei assim direto.

- O que aconteceu Edward? Ela saiu daqui de um jeito... foi lá prá pista e antes virou um copo inteiro de bebida de uma só vez. O que vocês fizeram prá ela, porque se Tanya falou algo eu mesmo mato essa vaca loira. – Alice disse tudo assim de uma vez só. Voltei meu olhar para a pista a procura dela, eu não estava gostando nada disso, mas logo a encontrei e com alivio fiquei vigiando seus passos.

Ela ficou dançando sozinha, e em determinado momento, ela olhou para cima e encontrou meu olhar. Meu coração bateu diferente e ela rapidamente virou para a direção oposta e em seguida vi alguém a puxando. Dava prá perceber que ela já estava bêbada e quando eu vi um sujeito colando seu corpo no dela e começando uma dança sensual e ela não fazendo nada para afastá-lo, meu sangue ferveu, desci rapidamente para a pista antes que alguma coisa acontecesse.

Fui rapidamente abrindo passagem empurrando quem estivesse pelo caminho e cheguei no exato momento em que o fulano tentava beijá-la, ela virou o rosto, mas a mão dele subiu por suas costas parando na nuca e a qualquer momento aconteceria, mas eu não deixaria, agarrei seu braço com força e a tirei dali a levando para um canto escuro, ela estava tão bêbada que levou um tempo para entender o que tinha acontecido e pude ver um pouco de medo em seus olhos, o que essa garota pensava que estava fazendo? Empurrei ela com força na parede e acabou que usei uma força maior do que a necessária.

- Aiii!! – ela reclamou – me larga! – tentou desvencilhar-se de meus braços, mas estava tão mal que não estava comandando as próprias pernas e quase caiu, mas fui rápido a segurando bem a tempo, só então ela levantou os olhos e parou estática em minha frente.

Meu corpo estava de frente ao seu, uma mão de cada lado do seu corpo, aprisionando-a caso ela quisesse fugir, e olhando fixamente em seu olhos cor de chocolate.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – ela perguntou um pouco irritada.

- Você devia me agradecer por ter te tirado dalí, você não está em condições de ficar sozinha – respondi rudemente me aproximando dela e sorri ao ver seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar no momento em que meu hálito tocou sua pele, cheguei ainda mais perto e rocei meus lábios levemente nos seus.

- Não ía deixar outro, que não fosse eu, beijar a sua boca deliciosa. – e colei meus lábios nos seus urgentes, agressivo, desejosos.

A princípio ela não correspondeu ao beijo, mas eu sentia que aos poucos ela deixava o muro a sua volta desmoronar. Forcei minha língua a invadir sua boca e seu corpo estremeceu em meus braços, me deixando ainda mais louco de desejo. Uma corrente elétrica percorria por entre nossos corpos e suas mãos foram para meus cabelos. Não conseguíamos mais segurar o desejo que nos possuía e ela me puxou para mais perto, imediatamente colei meu corpo no seu, a prensando na parede, como se tentássemos eliminar a mais insignificante distância que existia entre nossos corpos. Eu nunca tinha beijado dessa forma, nossa bocas nem pareciam que estavam se conhecendo naquele momento, parecia uma extensão da outra, em um encaixe perfeito. Ela era ainda melhor do que eu estava imaginando e por nada eu queria me separar dela, mas o ar começava a faltar, mas a vontade ainda não tinha passado, eu poderia ficar ali prá sempre. Minhas mãos começaram a passear pelo seu corpo, acariciando, apertando. Ela estava totalmente entregue, nossas respirações estavam ofegantes, e meu coração batia acelerado e feliz, como eu nunca havia sentido antes, eu sentia que ela me completava.

Meus pulmões gritavam por ar, infelizmente tive que deixar sua boca, mas não me afastei de seu corpo, percorrendo o caminho da mandíbula ao pescoço distribuindo beijos e leves mordidas, fazendo um pequeno gemido sair de sua boca, me fazendo sorrir de prazer.

Ela ficou quieta apenas curtindo os pequenos prazeres que eu lhe proporcionava, respirou fundo e me empurrou. Como assim ela me empurrou? Olhei abismado para a cara dela que saiu rapidamente dali sem me deixar proferir uma palavra sequer de protesto. Mas ela seria minha novamente, ah se seria.

**N/A. Sei que vcs devem estar loucas comigo não é mesmo?! Tanta coisa aconteceu, que me impediram de postar, mas finalmente consegui. E então gostaram?**

**Confesso que acho super dificil fazer o ponto de vista do nosso amado aí, eu sinceramente não entendo o universo masculino, mas espero que não tenha decepcionado.**

**Não esqueçam de dizer o que estão achando, confesso que estou um pouco desanimada para escrever, e sabe o remédio prá isso??? Alguns comentários de vocês, não custa nada...**

**Please!!!**

**Quero mais uma vez agradecer a vocês que dedicam um pouquinho do seu tempo com essa maluquice que estou criando, e saiba que é gratificante saber que um trabalho que é feito com muito carinho está agradando. **

**Não esqueçam de dar uma passadinha na minha outra FIC – PAGANDO O PREÇO , estou adorando escrevê-la e é bem diferente dessa aqui! **

**Quem quiser me conhecer pode dar uma passadinha no meu perfil do Orkut : ****http://www .orkut. /Main#Profile?uid= 17270916073290589809&rl=t**** ou no twitter : ****www. Twitter .com/ Ludrozina**** e tô também no Facebook, vou adorar vê-las por lá.**

**Bjks **__


	11. Chapter 10

POV ED P/ Capítulo 4 – Mentirinha

_**People, mais um capítulo narrado por Edward, espero que gostem.**_

Eu fiquei parado abismado com a reação que ela tinha tido. Aquele beijo me fez sentir sensações que eu jamais havia sentido com outra garota e tinha certeza que prá ela também não tinha sido algo normal, pelo contrário, eu pude sentir ela totalmente vulnerável por alguns momentos, totalmente entregue à mim.

Meu corpo reclamava sua ausência e era como se ela já fizesse parte de mim, como se sempre estivesse estado ao meu lado.

Ela saiu praticamente correndo dali, e nem ao menos olhou para trás, não falou nada, não me xingou, não me bateu, nada. Eu esperava qualquer reações dessas, mas fugir de mim era algo que eu não conseguia entender. Eu poderia ter ido atrás dela, ter forçado ela à dizer algo, mas não sei o que aconteceu comigo, eu simplesmente fiquei assistindo sua fuga, imóvel.

Quem era essa garota e que poder era esse que ela conseguia ter sobre mim?

Meu corpo aos poucos foi saindo da letargia que estava, mas só de pensar em sua boca colada na minha já fazia os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiar. Se eu fosse em uma situação normal, pela atitude que ela teve, ela já seria carta fora do baralho, afinal, Edward Cullen NUNCA precisou correr atrás de mulher, mas ela era diferente das outras, eu não conseguia explicar, mas sentia que com ela eu teria que ser diferente. Ela era especial.

Um súbito ânimo me dominou e resolvi ir atrás dela, eu ansiava pela sua presença e teria aqueles lábios nos meus novamente, eu necessitava disso.

Passei antes no bar para beber algo, quando Tanya veio a minha cabeça. Eu precisa dar um jeito nela antes que minhas chances com a Bella acabasse, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia simplesmente lhe dar um fora, afinal, era seu último dia aqui e ela era uma das poucas garotas que me fazia realmente sentir algo, mesmo sendo apenas sexualmente.

- Me dá um whisky sem gelo – pedi para o bartender e assim que ele colocou o copo na mesa virei tudo de uma vez só – outra dose mas agora com gelo.

Assim que ele me entregou o copo fui em direção a área vip, eu só pensava nela, no seu corpo colado ao meu, naqueles lábios macios e na sua língua dançando com a minha quando uma música começou a tocar. O DJ foi aclamado pela pessoas e eu comecei a cantá-la, eu também gostava muito dessa música e de uma forma singular, ela fazia muito sentido para mim hoje.

**I Gotta Feeling**

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night (4x)

Eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa (4x)

Subi a escada ansioso para encontrar a dona daquele par de olhos cor de chocolate que me encantaram.

Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off

Hoje à noite vai ser a noite  
Vamos curtir ao máximo  
Eu tenho meu dinheiro  
Vamos gastar tudo  
Sair e arrasar  
Tipo "Oh Meu Deus"  
Saia desse sofá  
Vamos, vamos sair

Eu precisava daquela boca colada na minha, do seu corpo, aquela pele quente, macia.

I know that we'll have a ball if we get down  
And go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

Eu sei que vamos curtir  
Se nós descermos e sairmos  
E simplesmente irmos à loucura  
Eu me sinto estressado  
Eu quero deixar pra lá  
Vamos ficar bem "doidões"  
E perder todo o controle

"Porra Edward! O que está acontecendo com você?" – pensei parando no meio da escada indeciso se deveria seguir ou não em frente. Era muito difícil me deixar seduzir assim, nunca foi dessa forma e eu estava receoso. Eu gostava da forma que eu vivia, festas, mulheres, bebidas. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça me apaixonar por alguém, isso era uma coisa que meu coração jamais sentiria, e estar ao lado dela me deixava vulnerável. Eu já havia escutado e presenciado muitas histórias de amores não correspondidos e via o quão patético a pessoa se tornava, sem contar no sofrimento quando não era correspondido e eu não ficaria assim, nunca.

Fill up my cup, mozoltov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again

Encha minha caneca  
Parabéns!  
Olha como ela dança  
Apenas tire isso!  
Vamos celebrar!  
Nós vamos parar tudo  
Vamos fazer o teto pegar fogo!  
E então nós faremos novamente

"Quem disse que você vai se apaixonar Edward, você está vacinado contra esse vírus" - pensei voltando a subir as escadas – "você só quer curtir uma boa garota e nada mais"…

Quando subi o último degrau e avistei Bella meu coração acelerou em meu peito, me aproximei de Tanya mantendo uma certa distância, ela logo entendeu o recado e não veio me agarrar como antes, meus olhos não conseguiam desviar da direção que _**ela**_ estava.

Ela estava ainda mais bêbada, mas apesar disso eu podia ver que ela estava mais leve, feliz? Um calor dominou meu coração ao pensar na possibilidade de eu ter esse efeito nela.

Ela olhou ao redor como se estivesse procurando alguém. Eu. E ao me encontrar pude sentir novamente aquela onda de calor dominar o meu corpo, vi ela olhando para Tanya e fazer uma cara reprovadora.

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

Vamos fazer (6x)  
E viver ao máximo  
Vamos fazer (8x)

E logo em seguida seus olhos voltaram para a minha direção e eu claro, a encarei com uma intensidade tão grande que chegava a surpreender até mesmo a mim. Virei o copo, bebendo toda a bebida de uma só vez, olhando intensamente para aquele mar de chocolate.

'Cause I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Pois eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa (2x)

Cantei o refrão da música que tinha muito com o que eu estava sentindo, e ela sustentava o meu olhar. Era como se um ímã estivesse exercendo seu poder sobre nós, eu estava encantado com aquela mulher.

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off

Eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

Hoje à noite vai ser a noite  
Vamos curtir ao máximo  
Eu tenho meu dinheiro  
Vamos gastar tudo  
Sair e arrasar  
Tipo "Oh Meu Deus"  
Saia desse sofá  
Vamos, vamos sair

Seu olhar brilhava intensamente e eu acompanhava atentamente cada movimento do seu corpo, eu queria ir até ela e tomá-la em meus braços, mas eu tinha que ter calma, eu precisava controlar meus instintos.

Fill up my cup, drink, mozoltov, lahyme  
Look at her dancing, move it, move it, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again

Encha minha caneca  
Parabéns! À vida!*  
Olha como ela dança  
Balance, balance, apenas tire isso!  
Vamos celebrar!  
Nós vamos parar tudo  
Vamos fazer o teto pegar fogo!  
E então nós faremos novamente

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Vamos fazer (6x)  
E viver ao máximo  
Vamos fazer (11x)

Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock

Aqui nós chegamos,  
Aqui nós vamos,  
Nós precisamos agitar,  
Fácil vem,  
Fácil vai,  
Agora nós estamos no topo  
Sinta a batida  
Corpo agita  
Agite e não pare  
Em Círculos  
Pra cima para Baixo  
Dia e noite

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-party every day

Segunda, Terça  
Quarta e Quinta  
Sexta, Sábado  
Sábado e Domingo  
venha venha venha venha conosco  
Voce sabe o que nós estamos dizendo  
Festa todo o dia  
Fe Fe Fe Festa Todo Dia

And I'm feelin' that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

E eu estou sentindo  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

E eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

(fonte: site vagalume)

Ela virou a bebida que estava em seu copo e fez uma careta desaprovando o gosto, ela já bêbada e eu comecei a me preocupar se já não tinha sido o bastante, ela mal conseguia se equilibrar nas próprias pernas e eu podia notar que ela não estava acostumada com isso, já me preparava para ir até ela quando sua amiga apareceu e a puxou, forçando-a a sentar-se.

Fiquei observando seus movimentos, Rose a repreendia por estar bebendo tanto e em um momento ela tentou se levantar mal conseguindo se equilibrar, sendo puxada novamente pela amiga que acabou por rir do que provavelmente seria o primeiro porre de Bella.

- Essa tal de Bella realmente ganhou sua atenção – Tanya falou baixo

- Nada além do comum – disse passando a mão pelos cabelos e olhando em seus olhos

- Quem você está querendo enganar Edward? Você não tira o olho dessa garota desde que se conheceram e pelo visto o que está rolando é recíproco. Eu só achei que talvez eu tivesse um pouco mais de espaço na sua vida, mas eu sou apenas mais uma, não é mesmo? – finalizou como uma pergunta, mas na verdade parecia mais uma afirmação a si própria.

- Você sabe que não é bem assim Tanya... – tentei contornar a situação, não queria magoá-la, mas não consegui concluir o que ia falar, ela colocou o dedo em minha boca para que eu me calasse.

- Não estou te cobrando nada. Você sempre deixou claro que nós estávamos apenas nos divertindo juntos, mas é difícil te ver assim fascinado realmente por alguém. – disse passando a mão suavemente pelo meu rosto, segurei sua mão e delicadamente a nos interrompeu.

- Vamos sentar um pouco? – a baixinha disse me puxando para a mesa

Sentei na sua frente com Tanya ao meu lado e pude perceber que ela estava meia sonolenta. Acho que pelo estado que ela estava não demoraria para apagar ali mesmo. Ela tentou se levantar e parecia que tentou fazê-lo discretamente, mas seu estado de embriaguez faziam seus movimentos ficarem bem atrapalhados e Rose a segurou.

Ela bufou contrariada mas permaneceu sentada. Eles começaram a falar sobre o que faríamos amanhã, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar com ela tão próxima à mim, mas ela nem me olhava.

Derrepente senti a mão de Tanya acariciar a minha e pensei em afastá-la discretamente, mas quando eu ia fazê-lo percebi que tinha ganhado toda a atenção de Bella que não parava de nos encarar. Tanya para provocar estendeu o carinho por toda a extensão do meu braço, via o esforço que ela fazia para não olhar, mas todas as suas tentativas foram em vão.

- Não vejo a hora de chegarmos no hotel – disse se virando prá mim – nossa despedida será fenomenal.

Bella fechou a cara na hora e comecei a pensar se tinha sido uma boa idéia deixar Tanya ir tão longe assim. Ela ficou alheia a nossa conversa e rapidamente tirei a mão dela de mim, mas gentilmente. Tanya balançou a cabeça em discordância, mas não tentou mais nada. Derrepente Bella começou a gargalhar alheia aos pares de olhos que a fitavam curiosos, o silêncio prevaleceu e apenas a sua gargalhada era ouvida.

- Podemos saber qual foi a piada? – perguntou Emmett por nós.

- Só...háháhá...estou... háháhá...pensando... háháhá – mal conseguiu responder.

Todos da mesa a olharam revirando os olhos frustrados, eu apenas ri balançando a cabeça, ela era realmente única. Um celular começou tocar e Rose passou sua bolsa, avisando que era o dela, Bella praticamente chorava de tanto rir e tentava se controlar.

Ela pegou o celular e sorriu ao olhar o display, quem poderia ser?

- Alô? Oi amoooor!!! – disse me fazendo encará-la imediatamente com uma interrogação nos olhos. Como assim amor???

- Aconteceu alguma coisa??? – ela perguntou preocupada

- Não. – respondeu apenas depois de ter escutado o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha falou.

- Eu só bebi um pouquinho... – disse para a pessoa que provavelmente percebeu que ela não estava no seu estado normal. Eu tentava não me importar, poderia ser uma amiga, um parente, sua mãe.

- Rose tá aqui, mas ela tá ocupada... – eu queria não prestar atenção, realmente eu lutava contra, mas todos os esforços eram em vão.

- Sério??? – ela perguntou de repente surpresa, ganhando novamente a atenção de todos, Rose perguntou quem era, agradeci mentalmente pela sua iniciativa, assim eu mataria logo minha curiosidade, mas ela ignorou. Aquilo não estava me cheirando bem e sem perceber eu já estava com os punhos cerrados. Encarei ela com cara de poucos amigos, eu estava irritado, e as coisas ficaram um pouco pior quando ela concluiu bem melosa- não vejo a hora de te ver, estou com taaaaanta saudade....Que horas?

- Jazz, cuidado! Não corre! - era mesmo um homem, tentei me controlar, mas eu estava irritado, ela estava sendo demasiadamente atenciosa e gentil. Parece ridículo, mas eu estava com ciúmes.

- Eu tô bem, não precisa se preocupar...tá...vou passar prá ela. Beijo. – ela passou o telefone prá Rose e me encarou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Oi Jazz!...fala...ela bebeu um pouco mas estou aqui, não se preocupe. Sabe qual hotel estamos,né? Vou deixar avisado na portaria, talvez eu esteja na praia, mas Bella estará lá, provavelmente com uma ressaca daquelas...cuidado...e me liga assim que chegar. Vamos almoçar juntos. Beijo. – fiquei prestando atenção no que Rose falava mas sem tirar os olhos de Bella que sustentava meu olhar. Quem quer que fosse estava vindo para encontrá-las e estava bem preocupado com Bella.

- Era meu irmão! Ele está vindo prá cá. – nos informou Rose e fiquei um pouco mais aliviado, mas essa sensação não durou mais que alguns segundos, pois em seguida veio a revelação de Bella.

- Ele é meu namorado!!! – ao conseguir assimilar exatamente o que ela tinha dito, instantaneamente congelei.

Uma fúria tomou meu corpo e eu precisei me concentrar para poder me controlar. Não, não podia ser verdade, ela não podia ter namorado. Ela estava então jogando comigo? Tinha alguma coisa que não encaixava corretamente nessa história, mas as provas que eu tinha ali me levavam para o outro lado. Ela não podia ser como as outras, não ela, que foi a única mulher que mexeu comigo.

Ao meu lado vi Tanya sorrir, e Bella me encarava satisfeita, se deliciando com a minha reação. Eu não consegui disfarçar, mas se ela pensa que eu desistiria dela, estava completamente enganada. Edward Cullen nunca perde! E se ela era apenas mais uma, que se dane! Eu iria aproveitar e agora seria do meu jeito.

Usar, abusar e quando não servir mais: jogar fora!

**N/A. Fiquei muito feliz com os reviews que aprovaram o post na visão do Edward e farei todos os capítulos assim até chegar no último feito por Bella. **

**As coisas no meu trabalho estão uma loucura, o que está me impossibilitando de postar com maior freqüência, mas podem ficar tranqüilas que seus problemas acabaram, adquiram já a sua Fic online TABAJARA... (kkkkkkk) sério, já estou providenciando a compra do meu computador, que deve chegar na semana que vem, não terei internet ainda, mas pelo menos conseguirei deixar os . **

**Apesar de achar difícil escrever como se fosse ele, as coisas começaram a fluir melhor. Espero que tenha a aprovação que tive no anterior.**

**Não esqueçam de dizer o que estão achando, o remedinho passado ajudou muito viu?!!!**

**Please!!! Botem os dedinhos para funcionar...**

**Quero mais uma vez agradecer a vocês que dedicam um pouquinho do seu tempo com essa maluquice que estou criando, e saiba que é gratificante saber que um trabalho que é feito com muito carinho está agradando. **

**Não esqueçam de dar uma passadinha na minha outra FIC – PAGANDO O PREÇO , estou adorando escrevê-la e é bem diferente dessa aqui! **

**Quem quiser me conhecer pode dar uma passadinha no meu perfil do Orkut : http://www .orkut. /Main#Profile?uid= 17270916073290589809&rl=t ou no twitter : www. Twitter .com/ Ludrozina e tô também no Facebook, vou adorar vê-las por lá.**

**Próximo post será em "PAGANDO O PREÇO" **

**Bjks **


End file.
